


Сообщающиеся сосуды

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drama, F/M, Inspired by Enemy Mine (1985), Out of Character, Unresolved Sexual Tension, кто сосчитает все отсылки тот молодец
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:15:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 27,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8690800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей снова прикована к планете. Без возможности выбраться или связаться со своими. Вместе с Кайло Реном.





	1. Глава 1. Враг мой

**Author's Note:**

> Это очередная история про то, как Рей-и-Рен-оказались-на-необитаемой-планете-и-вынуждены-сотрудничать. Писалась в стол, чтобы изгнать навязчивую идею из головы, и в процессе записи идея очень часто меняла полярность, что отрицательно повлияло на связность текста. Помимо этого фанфик безбожно калькирует и пестрит столькими, мелкими и не очень, заимствованиями из моих любимых фантастических книг и фильмов, что его впору назвать «Советская фантастика-89», а не так, как он назван. Если вам кажется, что вы что-то уже где-то когда-то видели – вам не кажется. Мне не стыдно.

Рей щурилась от дыма чадного костерка, разложенного рядом, и старательно игнорировала бурчание в собственном животе. Она не опустится до того, чтобы выпрашивать еду, ей не привыкать к постоянному чувству голода. Гораздо больше внимания следовало уделить тросу, которым были связаны ее руки за спиной. Жесткий, больно царапающий кожу и больше похожий на проволоку, он вряд ли бы перетерся о камни. И как он вообще затянуть узел умудрился?

Кайло Рен, человек... Зачеркнуть. Кайло Рен, монстр-уже-без-маски, сидел по другую сторону от костра и ужинал с самым невозмутимым видом. За его спиной стоял рюкзак Рей, набитый тем, что было спасено из разбитого напрочь крестокрыла и могло бы пригодиться ей здесь. В петле рюкзака висел ее световой меч, так обманчиво близко. А она даже руку не могла к нему протянуть.

Девушка перевела дух, стараясь не зацикливаться на пережевывании собственного бессилия и обдумывать возможности дальше. Делать нечего, она сама была виновата, и вряд ли кто-нибудь смог бы прийти ей сейчас на помощь.

 

***

 

Бой завязался в пространстве необитаемой системы Файрин, через которую проходил торговый путь союзников Первого Ордена. Сопротивление собиралось перехватить или уничтожить кое-какие поставки, но вместо торгового корабля у автоматической станции их ждали истребители. И Рей ощутила, кто был на одном из них, и могла даже точно указать, на каком. У нее в голове что-то щелкнуло, вся боль и вся усталость внезапно нашли выход, и она бросилась в погоню, подвергая себя и остальных опасности, безрассудно, с единственной целью: уничтожить Кайло Рена. Слишком заманчивой была возможность убить его, не вступая в личное противостояние. Достаточно было подбить, а дальше все сделает космос.

Гоняясь друг за другом, они прилично оторвались от основного сражения и над планетой, обозначенной в астрокарте как Файрин IV, крайне удачно сумели подбить друг друга, причем Рен сделал это, уже падая вниз.

Дроид DQ-85 посадку не пережил, как и большая часть корабля Рей. Она сама выжила лишь чудом, совершенно точно получив легкое сотрясение и массу ушибов. К счастью обошлось без переломов, в противном случае ее история бы бесславно закончилась возле дымящегося крестокрыла. Выбравшись из обломков, Рей некоторое время лежала среди камней то глядя в небо расфокусированными слезящимися глазами, то блюя в сторону. Рыжевато-желтый небосвод был перечеркнут жирным, чёрным, дымным следом от упавшего TIE. Рей хотелось надеяться, что истребитель взорвался при падении и прихватил с собой Рена. Но она была реалисткой: скорее всего магистр, будь он неладен, выжил. А значит нужно было найти его и добить.

Отлежавшись, Рей собрала то, что уцелело и могло пригодиться, проверила маячок, но он, увы, был раскатан в лепешку, и отправилась туда, куда упал истребитель Первого Ордена, собираясь закончить начатое.

Она все еще чувствовала себя плохо, поэтому не могла даже толком прислушаться к ощущению Силы и сказать, жив ли ее противник, не могла скрыть свое присутствие от него. Но очень надеялась, что его состояние не лучше.

TIE упал в скалах у мутного зеленого озера правильной круглой формы. Рей не отметила этот факт - прогулка по пересеченной каменистой равнине настолько вымотала ее, что она, заняв наблюдательную позицию среди камней, не выдержала и провалилась в сон. Очнулась девушка когда уже стемнело и стало холодать. На берегу озера мерцал костер, а в его рыжих бликах хорошо было видно длинную фигуру в черном. Рей достала бластер, но, прицелившись, передумала стрелять: у нее подрагивали руки, и с такого расстояния легко было промахнуться и выдать свое присутствие. Поэтому Рей, пользуясь поступающей темнотой, стала продвигаться ближе. Ее состояние все еще было аховое, и она гадала, как себя чувствует Рен. Не ловушка ли это - вдруг он заметил ее еще днем?

Но Кайло Рен не проявлял никаких признаков беспокойства. Его истребитель, как могла заметить Рей, пострадал не так сильно и, как минимум, упал в скалы одним куском. Сам Рен обустраивал свой скудный быт и в данный момент был занят тем, что полоскал свой шлем в озере. Рей злорадно порадовались, что не она одна сотрясла сегодня голову. Но нужно было пользоваться моментом, и она, подобравшись поближе, достала бластер и прицелилась вновь. Руки дрожали, и прицел не желал задерживаться на фигуре Рена. Значит нужно спускаться еще ниже.

Наконец их разделяло не больше двадцати метров. Рей скрывалась в скалах, Рен сидел у костра. Казалось, что он абсолютно спокоен, но Рей грызли сомнения. А где его меч? Есть ли у него другое оружие?

Рей снова прицелилась, устраивая руку с бластером на камнях так, чтобы она не дрожала. Так лучше. Теперь она точно попадет… если он не шевельнется. Задержав дыхание, Рей положила палец на спусковой крючок… и из-под ноги у нее выскользнул камень, и покатился вниз, вызывая маленькую лавину и кучу всплесков в воде. Рука, на которую пришелся вес тела, когда нога поехала в сторону, отозвалась болью, и Рей замычала сквозь сжатые губы. Момент был упущен.

Рен вскочил, оглядываясь и, она была уверена, Силой прощупывая местность. А значит он вот-вот определит, где она. Рей сжалась среди камней, стараясь успокоить сознание, найти тот самый покой, про который говорил Люк, но вместо этого в голове кружился вихрь из мыслей: ее страх, ее досада, ее злость.

Постояв так немного, Кайло Рен вернулся на свое место возле костра. Рей перевела дух. Возможно, он ее не заметил? Значит, есть еще одна попытка. Она снова устроилась в камнях, на этот раз проверив, чтобы из-под ног ничего не улетело, прицелилась и, сделав усилие над чем-то внутри себя, переступив барьер, о котором не подозревала, выстрелила, чувствуя, как начинает подниматься внутри нее странное удовлетворение...

Светящийся всполох застыл в воздухе где-то между ней и Реном. Рей, опешив, смотрела на потрескивающий, гудящий выстрел, застрявший в сгустившемся вдруг воздухе. Рей хватала его губами, стараясь вдохнуть, но воздух был вязким, как грязь, и не желал проходить в легкие, и девушка, хрипя, и сотрясаясь в конвульсиях, сползла на землю, силясь вдохнуть хоть чуть-чуть, где и потеряла сознание.

 

***

 

Рен закончил свою трапезу и выжидающе посмотрел на Рей. В свете костра шрам на его лице казался уродливым темным росчерком, и Рей избегала смотреть на него.

\- Ты голодна?

\- Тебе-то что? 

\- То, что в случае чего тащить на себе тебя, лишившуюся сознания от голода, не планирую.

\- А есть куда тащить?

\- Мой маячок уцелел, и когда сигнал поймают, сюда прибудут силы Первого Ордена. А случится это скоро, потому что сейчас они уже наверняка уже прочесывают эту систему.

\- Мой тоже, - соврала Рей, - так что еще неизвестно, кто найдет нас первым.

Наступившую тишину нарушало только потрескивание костра. Рей осматривалась, упорно не желая встречаться с Реном взглядом. Ее все еще будоражила злость, и девушка, задрав голову, посмотрела на небо, стараясь успокоиться. Сквозь дымку на небе перемигивались друг с другом редкие звезды. Неожиданно одна из них вспыхнула очень ярко, прочертив небосвод белым всполохом, а следом за ней еще несколько звезд сорвались со своих мест, а за ними еще и еще. Джакку пару раз в год проходила через метеоритные потоки, но они никогда не были такими густыми. И такими крупными.

С гулом и грохотом яркий пылающий след прочертил ночное небо и взорвался за скалами, соприкоснувшись с землей. А несколькими мгновениями позже все небо расцвело смертельным фейерверком.

Рен вскочил, одним движением поставил Рей на ноги и за шкирку потащил к темной щели в скалах - единственному укрытию. Земля вокруг сотрясалась, со скал сыпались камни и песок, и когда Кайло втолкнул Рей в узкую щель и втиснулся туда сам, девушка побоялась, что там их и завалит. Сама щель была очень небольшой - ее еле хватило, чтобы они уместились там во всю длину.

Снаружи прогрохотал мощный взрыв, пахнуло жаром и запахом горелого - это TIE окончательно пришел в негодность.

Земля сотрясалась долго. Сколько именно - Рей не знала. Час может быть. Может и больше. Но когда, наконец, стало тихо, а пыль улеглась, первое, что девушка услышала - спокойное дыхание Рена. Он спал. Может его вырубило, как ее тогда в скалах, а может он решил попусту не терять времени и вздремнуть, раз подвернулась возможность - неизвестно, но Рей это было только на руку. Она принялась вертеть затекшими руками, стараясь освободиться, и в скором времени её старания увенчались успехом, хоть пришлось пожертвовать кожей на одном запястье. Освободившись, она вынула нож, припрятанный в ботинке, и замерла. Ей нужно было закончить это, уничтожить монстра, пока он спит... Но что-то останавливало ее. Три раза она заносила руку, примериваясь для удара, и три раза ее рука опускалась. Наконец Рей просто тихонько выползла из щели, стараясь, не потревожить Рена, со стоящими в глазах слезами обиды и злости на собственную слабость. Снаружи все дымилось как после бомбежки. Хотя почему «как». Рей стала понятна и идеальная круглая форма озера, и следы, которые ей пришлось обходить на равнине. Она поискала свой рюкзак среди обломков истребителя, но не нашла. Зато нашла меч и торопливо сунула его в карман летного комбинезона. И потом взяла курс обратно, к останкам своего крестокрыла, стремясь оказаться как можно дальше от магистра рыцарей Рен.

 

***

 

Утро застало ее в процессе поисков. На месте крушения почти ничего целого не осталось, зато в карманах форменной жилетки Рей нашла портативный анализатор - очень кстати, так как вернее всего все ее припасы погибли во время метеоритного дождя, и ей придется добывать пропитание здесь. Впрочем Рей не думала, что застрянет тут надолго. Рена должны были искать. Ее должны были искать. Кто-нибудь должен был наткнуться на них.

Найдя несколько емкостей под воду, Рей отправилась в сторону горной гряды, в направлении противоположном тому, где приземлился TIE Рена. Нужно было найти источник воды и укрытие. Поросшая чахлым редколесьем низина вряд ли могла его предоставить, а вот вода и живность там должны были быть. Каменистая равнина же была необитаема.

Рей огорчало собственное облачение - оранжевый летный комбинезон было видно издалека, и выследить ее было плевым делом. Оставалось только надеяться, что у Рена будут дела поважнее.

В процессе поисков укрытия Рей наткнулась на доселе невиданную ею вещь - горячий источник, в котором бурлила мутная вода коричневого цвета и поднимался вонючий пар. Источник образовал целое теплое озеро, каменистые берега его густо поросли мхом и были скользкими. Вода в нем была непригодна для питья, но чем дальше от источника, тем чище и прозрачнее она становилась, там можно было умыться и согреться. Рей провела возле него одну прохладную ночь.

Днем солнце жарило так, что приходилось снимать верхнюю часть комбинезона, а ночью Рей замерзала. Пещера, найденная ею и выбранная под укрытие, была небольшой и неглубокой, но зато и необитаемой. Присутствие Рена Рей ощущала, хоть и слабо, и он служил ей разновидностью компаса - она всегда выстраивала свой маршрут так, чтобы не приближаться к нему.

На Файрин IV бывали люди: Рей замечала куски мусора, остатки металлических конструкций, пока искала воду, и это внушало надежду, что кто-нибудь в итоге сюда заглянет. Найдет их. Или только ее.

А еще девушку терзало любопытство - что же Рен. Уже четыре дня они не видели друг друга. Нашел ли он укрытие? Есть ли ему что есть и где спать? (хотелось бы, чтобы нечего, но ...)

Что касается жизни, то фауна на Файрин IV была бедновата. Мелкие юркие существа с твердыми панцирями, жуки в зарослях длинной желтоватой травы, крупные пауки на деревьях - вот, пока, и все. Панцирные были съедобными, правда ловить их у Рей получалось из рук вон плохо. А потом она познакомилась с еще одной формой жизни.

 

***

 

Казалось бы – у этого существа панцирь, он должен ограничивать ему поле зрения. Но стоило Рей шевельнуться, пищащие несостоявшиеся обеды и ужины бросались от нее прочь. Голод был лучшим стимулом, и, наконец, Рей достала одного своим световым мечом, но лишь ранила – рассекла панцирь, и ее раненная добыча бросилась прочь. Рей погналась за ним, рассчитывая добить и наконец-то порадовать себя белком.

Панцирный юркнул под ствол поваленного дерева, через который Рей перелетела одним прыжком и угодила в яму. По счастью на дне был песок, а не скалы.

Проклятая еда скрылась под стволом и не собиралась вылезать: напрасно Рей пыталась до нее дотянуться. Поняв, что это бессмысленно, девушка собралась вылезти, но сделать это было тяжело – песок осыпался под ее ногами, и она постоянно сползала вниз.

Да тут еще почва в центре ямы начала странно шевелиться.

Рей замерла, не зная, чего ждать, держа руку возле светового меча на поясе. Разрыхлив песок вокруг себя, из-под земли выбрался длинный желтоватый щуп с утолщением на конце, и начал ощупывать песок вокруг себя. Когда он приблизился к Рей на опасно близкое расстояние, она не выдержала, и сделала шаг назад, упираясь спиной в песчаную стену. Щуп замер. А потом стал медленно подниматься вверх – все выше и выше, в нем, наверное, было больше двух метров, потому что он поднялся над головой Рей и снова застыл. Как будто ждал ее следующего движения.

«Он наверняка чувствует, как сотрясается почва, - подумала девушка. – Может, если я не буду шевелиться, он подумает, что тревога была ложной и уйдет?..»

Она почти перестала дышать. Щуп покачался немного, даже сдал чуть-чуть назад, а потом с неожиданной быстротой атаковал Рей – она еле успела отскочить и вцепиться в корень, нависавший над ямой.

Она подтянулась, чувствуя, как предательски похрустывает сухой корень под ее руками, но тут ногу пронзила боль – щупальце обвилось вокруг нее и стало тянуть Рей вниз. Песок под ней бесновался и взрывался фонтанами, словно там ворочалось что-то большое, а боль в ноге была такая, словно щупальце уже начало ее отгрызать.

От страха и неожиданности Рей закричала первое, что ей в голову пришло: 

\- Помогите! - хотя понимала, что никто не придет ей на помощь.

Она даже не могла достать меч, чтобы отрубить проклятое щупальце, потому что держалась за корень обеими руками, чтобы не улететь вниз. И корень опасно поскрипывал и ходил ходуном. 

«Мне конец», подумала Рей, пытаясь прикинуть, успеет ли она полоснуть тварь мечом, прежде чем та ее проглотит. Корень издал прощальный хруст, вместе с которым сердце Рей пропустило удар, и тут, словно из ниоткуда появившаяся рука схватила ее за запястье.

Отпустив ненужный уже корень, второй рукой Рей активировала меч и отсекла щупальце, тут же ушедшее в рыхлый песок, разбрасывая вокруг себя капли зеленовато-синей густой крови.

Ее потянули наверх и, подняв голову, Рей встретилась взглядом с Реном. Шок от того, кто ее спас притуплялся радостью от самого спасения, но ненадолго. Вытащив ее из ямы, Кайло выпустил ее руку и отступил. Рей села на землю и дрожащими от перенапряжения руками стала ощупывать поврежденную ногу и осматривать ее.

Пришла боль. То есть до этого Рей чувствовала ее, но стоило схлынуть адреналину, как боль в ноге стала нестерпимой. Не удержавшись, Рей тихонько застонала, и стала перевязывать ногу ремнем, чтобы остановить льющуюся кровь – больше у нее ничего не было. У щупальца были зубы или когти, и они пробили комбинезон и штаны под ним, оставив на коже два ряда глубоких полукруглых отметин. Но до кости вроде не прокусили.

Подняв взгляд на Кайло, Рей спросила, покачав головой в недоумении:

\- Почему?.. - хотя кроме "почему" стоило спросить еще "как" - если, конечно, Рен не наблюдал за ней все это время (от такого предположения Рей становилось тошно).

И когда ей показалось, что он уже не ответит, Рен сказал:

\- Потому что Верховный Лидер по-прежнему желает увидеть тебя, - но его слова, с учетом обстановки, прозвучали как-то уж совсем неуместно.

Рей отвела взгляд, вновь возвращаясь к ноге. Интересно, получится наступить на нее?

Нога отзывалась болью на все попытки взаимодействия. Неуклюже поднявшись, Рей застыла на одной ноге, раскинув для равновесия руки, и снова взглянула на Кайло. Он смотрел на нее, нахмурившись, с озабоченностью и недоумением во взгляде, будто не знал, что с ней делать. Наконец Кайло сдвинулся с места, будто нехотя, и подошел к Рей, которая чуть не упала, по привычке подавшись назад. Подойдя почти вплотную, Рен повернулся к ней спиной, чуть присев, и протянул руки назад.

\- Забирайся, на спине поедешь, - сказал он мрачно. Опешившая Рей рассматривала его с доселе незнакомого ракурса, не зная, стоит ли принимать такое заманчивое предложение.

\- На руках тебя тащить будет непросто, идти тут далеко, - добавил он. - Так что ты либо забирается ко мне на спину, либо можешь прыгать на одной ноге куда хочешь. Но я так весь день стоять не собираюсь.

Подумав, Рей закинула ему руки на плечи и оттолкнулась здоровой ногой. Кайло подхватил ее, наклонившись вперед, чтобы распределить вес и взяться поудобнее, а потом выпрямился и попер вперед, как краулер.

\- А говорил, что не потащишь, - тихо сказала Рей. В ответ на эту реплику Рен издал неопределенный раздраженный возглас. - Не боишься, что я тебе... горло перережу?

\- Как я уже сказал, можешь прыгать тогда на одной ноге на все четыре стороны, - ответил Кайло. - И, я думаю, раз ты не использовала свой шанс после метеоритного дождя, то и сейчас тем более не станешь.

Рей закусила губу. Да откуда он может знать! Он же спал!.. Или нет?

Идти пришлось порядочно: с Рей на спине передвигаться было тяжелее, и они делали несколько остановок по пути. 

Как и она, Кайло выбрал пещеру в качестве укрытия, но побольше. Туда же он стащил все уцелевшие после метеоритного дождя вещи, среди которых Рей заметила и свой рюкзак со спальником. То есть, пока она мерзла на жестком деревянном настиле, жевала горьковатую траву и ловила шустрых панцирных, Рен не голодал, имея двойной запас пищевых концентратов, и жил с относительным комфортом. Этот факт очень возмутил Рей, хотя она не показывала этого.

«За мои концентраты ты меня до самой старости спасать должен», - подумала она, вспомнив неудачные попытки охоты.

Сгрузив Рей на пол, Кайло с видимым удовольствием выпрямился и обернулся.

\- Что дальше? - спросила Рей.

\- Дальше я тебе бинт и бакту дам, и ты уж как-нибудь сама разберешься. 

\- Нет, я имею в виду я твоя пленница или мы вроде как на равных условиях?

\- Подумай, - посоветовал Кайло. - Твой меч все еще при тебе, и мне казалось, что сложно упустить такой намек.

\- А, - только и сказала Рей. Устроившись на каменном выступе, она наблюдала за Реном, как он роется в рюкзаке (в ее рюкзаке!).

\- Где ты берешь воду? - спросила она.

\- Ручей внизу, - ответил Кайло, не глядя на нее.

\- Угу...

\- Что?

\- Ничего, просто сопоставляю информацию. А до горячего озера ты доходил?

\- Нет. Здесь такое есть?

\- Да, дальше по гряде на восток. Запах там не очень, зато тепло, - сказала Рей. - И помыться можно.

\- Твоя бакта, твой бинт, - Рен протянул ей означенные предметы, добавив к ним бутыль воды. Рей допрыгала до выхода из пещеры, где сполоснула ногу и наложила повязку с бактой. Места проколов опухли и выглядели не очень хорошо, но Рей понадеялась на чудодейственные свойства бакты.

 

***

 

Проклятая тварь из ямы оказалась еще и в меру ядовитой, и вечер Рей встречала с температурой и в легком неадеквате, выражавшемся в заторможенности сознания и невозможности толком совладать с движениями конечностей. Но бакта поборола яд, к утру следующего дня температура спала, а за ней и опухоль на ноге.

Так было положено начало их совместному с Реном сосуществованию - в процессе которого возникло множество проблем, усугубленных тем, что других людей на планете не было, а видеть изо дня в день, постоянно, лицо человека, с которым у тебя связаны исключительно неприятные воспоминания - дело не из легких.

Рей еще обратила внимание, что в день, когда Рен ее спас, он уже прилично так зарос щетиной. Но на следующий день - первый день ее пребывания с ним - побрился. Ее тогда это почему-то позабавило. А мысль о том, что Кайло может обрасти, как Люк, например, вызывала в ней смех еще долго. Даже в те дни, когда поводов для смеха не было совершенно.


	2. Глава 2. Перемирие

Рей не знала, но Кайло побывал на Джакку, стремясь узнать больше о своем новом противнике. Скайуокер и Органа могли рассказать ей всякое, ему же никто помочь не мог, поэтому он провел пару дней на помойке, рыская среди развалин, ориентируясь на потоки Силы.

Там была необыкновенная тишина. Ни пения птиц, ни гула транспорта: лишь шорох ветра в дюнах. Солнце раскаляло песок и металл, над землей дрожало марево, рождая миражи, но стоило светилу закатиться за горизонт, ночь наполнялась звуками: вой хищников, щелчки и гул остывающего металла, крикливая музыка с заставы Ниима. 

Мусорщица жила в шагоходе. Тут перетряхнули каждый сантиметр, но Кайло мог почувствовать ее присутствие: раздавленная труха на полу - сухие цветы, она собрала их в один из сезонов дождей, выдавшийся уж очень обильным. Тренажер полетов, в котором она проводила долгие часы. Тряпичная кукла в форме сопротивленца.

Кайло надолго замер, разглядывая ее. Какое совпадение, думал он, что безродная девчонка с Джакку, грезившая пилотами Сопротивления, к ним и угодила. А может, она просто призвала их к себе, своим желанием нового, жаждой приключений, как дикари призывают духов? Рей могла миллиард раз сказать себе, что будет ждать на Джакку до упора, но ее душа хотела большего, стремилась к большему... А что может быть романтичнее и привлекательнее, чем борющиеся против системы пилоты быстрых истребителей?

Были мгновения, когда он ненавидел ее. Не за победу, а за то, что она оставила его в живых, даровала ему милость, которой не обладала. В такие моменты Кайло мечтал встретить ее без меча - он бы справился голыми руками. Но когда эмоции отступали, когда он мог обдумать увиденное, он приходил к другому выводу. Внутри мусорщицы была тьма, точно так же, как и внутри него был свет. Неистощимый источник, слабый, но постоянный. 

Лучшей местью было бы не убить, не подчинить - усилить этот источник. Вытащить Рей во тьму, туда, где весь ее потенциал раскрылся бы удивительным и пугающим образом. Кайло не боялся, что его гипотетическая ученица могла бы убить его - желание увидеть торжество тьмы в отдельно взятом человеке перевешивало. 

А сейчас Кайло не мог определиться, какие чувства у него вызывала мусорщица. Сейчас, когда она сидела напротив - упрямо сжатые губы, насмешливый взгляд, тонкая шея, торчащая из расстегнутого ворота мешковатого комбинезона, которую хочется сжать до хруста - Кайло скорее склонялся к презрительной неприязни, плавно перетекающей в раздражение.

Впрочем вчера все было немного иначе. Кайло постоянно ощущал ее присутствие, то слабее, то сильнее, но когда Рей попала в яму муравьиного льва, это ощущение стало непереносимым. Рен подозревал, что если бы он не спас ее, то мусорщица бы транслировала свои впечатления от перекусывания пополам на всю округу. 

После падения дела шли совсем плохо. Кайло был как открытая книга, и будь здесь кто-то поопытнее Рей и более умелый, Рена бы прочитали или даже переписали бы. Или вырвали страницы.

А Рей была так же беспомощна, как и он в своих попытках отгородиться и скрыться. Будь ситуация немного другой, Кайло не отказался бы от возможности воспользоваться отсутствием ментальных барьеров, но он понимал, что сейчас ему необходим союзник, а не враг.

Поэтому сопереживание в такой ситуации не было чем-то плохим.

А еще она крайне забавно вела себя, будучи отравленной. Образы, возникавшие в ее голове были сумбурными, но образ Кайло занимал среди них немало места, и ему это даже слегка польстило. 

 

***

 

На Файрин IV темнело быстро. Солнце стремительно ныряло в рыжевато-красную дымку у горизонта, а вслед за тем небо становилось черно-фиолетовым и на нем загорались редкие звезды.

Кайло разжег костер и с сожалением посмотрел на бессознательную Рей. С сожалением - потому что она занимала его лежанку, а переместить ее оттуда было некуда. И укрыта она была вторым спальным мешком, так что Кайло оставался с голой спиной на морозе. Выбора у него не было, поэтому спать он лег рядом с ней, укрывшись одним спальником. Слегка беспокоило его только то, что если Рей проснется раньше него, то может неправильно интерпретировать эту ситуацию, и, соответственно, налаживание контакта затянется.

Первую ночь на Файрин он не спал крепко, боясь, что в пещеру может заглянуть какой-нибудь местный зверь, но достаточно крупных зверей здесь, похоже, не было, а остальных отпугивал огонь, поэтому теперь Кайло засыпал спокойно.

Он проснулся с первыми лучами солнца. Костер давно прогорел, и пепел был холодным, Рей за ночь разметалась и теперь спала на самом краю импровизированной кровати, а через вход в пещеру проникали прозрачные лучи серого утреннего света.

Спустившись к ручью умыться, Кайло задумчиво поскреб зарастающую щетиной щеку, а потом сел бриться. Нож - не бритва, но ничего лучше у него не было. Может вообще стоило отрастить бороду - после пары порезов по неосторожности, эта мысль стала казаться Кайло довольно заманчивой. Но вот в чем проблема - прежде чем щетина превратится в бороду, она очень долго будет неопрятной щетиной. А еще бороду надо подравнивать, или он станет выглядеть как дядя... Скайуокер.

Нет, нахер бороду.

И нахер Скайуокера. Он уже давно ему не родственник - примерно с того момента, как Кайло собственноручно перебил всех его учеников.

От Скайуокера его мысли вернулись к Сноуку. Он еле ощущал присутствие своего учителя в Силе и подозревал, что Сноук тоже не может до него дотянуться. Вдруг он решит, что Кайло специально скрывается? Вдруг он заподозрит предательство? Неизвестно, чем закончился бой возле автоматической станции: ничьей, победой Сопротивления или Первого Ордена? Считают ли Кайло погибшим? Сноук-то точно не считает, и если ему доложат, что истребитель Кайло подбит, а пилот не найден... Еще хуже.

Когда он вернулся, Рей уже проснулась и сонно растирала глаза. Но стоило Кайло приблизиться, она подобралась в полной боевой готовности, несмотря на то, что не могла еще толком на ногу наступить. Не нужно было быть форс-юзером, чтобы почувствовать её эмоции - взгляд, которым она встретила Кайло, выдавал ее настороженность, напряжение, удивление.

\- Давай проясним все касаемо нашего... сосуществования, - начал Кайло.

\- Было бы неплохо, - настороженно сказала Рей.

\- Мы здесь с тобой сотрудничаем только пока нас не найдут, а то, что нас найдут - это очевидный факт, - он сам имел некоторые сомнения по этому пункту, но предпочел их не демонстрировать. - И в течение этого времени я не собираюсь пытаться убить тебя... или вроде того.

\- Успокоил, - с подозрением в голосе заметила Рей. - Ну и я тогда тоже не буду пытаться тебя убить. И... В какую сторону тут туалет? - хоть Рей и пыталась держаться независимо, но толика смущения все же прорезались в ее голосе.

\- Налево и прямо, там будет расщелина за выступом скалы... 

\- Ага, - Рей неловко поднялась, морщась, когда наступала на больную ногу.

\- Тебе помочь дойти?

\- Нет-нет, спасибо, я уже хожу нормально, - поспешно ответила она и, неловко припадая на больную ногу, похромала на выход. Кайло обратил внимание, что с мечом она не расстается.

Впрочем, день начался, и вместе с ним начались нехитрые дневные заботы: развести костёр, вскипятить воды, приготовить пайки... Интересно, а чем она питалась эти несколько дней?

Помимо обустройства быта у Кайло были и другие дела. Когда-то давно на этой планете располагался аванпост Империи. Надежда на то, что его остатки могли сохраниться, не покидала Кайло. Целую планету не обыщешь, но вот ретрансляторы можно встретить и вне базы. Их поисками Кайло занимался, справедливо рассудив, что ретранслятор скорее будет располагаться на возвышенности. Но пока удача ему не благоволила.

Рей вернулась с корягой в руках, используя ее как посох. Кайло жестом подозвал ее к импровизированном "столу" – выступу, возле которого можно было удобно расположиться на скале.

Голодный взгляд Рей, обращенный на еду, говорил лучше любых слов. Но к пайку она не притронулась, пока Кайло первым не начал есть, и справилась с ним мгновенно, орудуя руками, как дикарка - кем она, собственно, и являлась, да и вряд ли вилки были на Джакку предметом первой необходимости. 

Паек был стандартный, рассчитанный на гуманоида среднего телосложения, и, судя по печальному взгляду, которым Рей поглядела на паек Кайло, стандарты создателей не учитывали почти недельной жизни впроголодь.

\- Значит, мы теперь в одной спасательной капсуле, фигурально выражаясь, - подытожила она, отводя взгляд и осматривая обстановку в пещере.

\- Именно, - ответил Кайло.

\- Что с маяком на TIE?

\- Взорвался вместе с истребителем.

\- А что-нибудь осталось?

\- Обгорелые обломки. Что еще должно было остаться?

Рей нервно постучала пальцами по скале.

\- Я хотела бы взглянуть на них, - сказала девушка.

\- Профессиональный интерес? – уронил Кайло.

Щеки Рей вспыхнули, а взгляд стал колючим.

\- Именно, - сказала она.

\- Как расходишься, так сама и прогуляешься, - ответил Кайло. – Я тебя туда не потащу.

\- Обязательно, - Рей снова обвела глазами пещеру. – Что… Что я могу сделать?

От такого вопроса Кайло чуть не подавился.

\- Побыстрее выздороветь? – спросил он. – Например.

\- Я не могу сидеть здесь без дела, просто так, - сказала Рей.

\- Ну, извини, развлекать тебя я не могу, у меня есть… дела, - ответил Рен.

Рей промолчала.

Кайло вдруг подумал, что она избегает смотреть на его лицо, а если и смотрит, то глядит куда-то на левый висок, или в глаза, или в плечо. Это почему-то разозлило его и, встав, он спросил:

\- Поблагодарить не хочешь?

\- Благодарить тебя за мои же пайки? Да, это сильно.

\- Мои тут тоже есть, - отозвался Кайло, не сумев сдержать прорезавшуюся в голосе обиду.

Рей снова замолкла, покусывая губу.

\- Кстати, санитарно-гигиенические нормы требуют располагать отхожие места ниже тех мест, где берут воду, - добавила она, пальцем стряхивая каменную пыль с выступа вниз.

\- Отлично, как нога пройдет, можешь пойти и соорудить отхожее место внизу. Чтобы все соответствовало нормам, - сухо ответил Кайло. – Будем туда как на прогулку ходить. 

Просто стоять, глядя на нее сверху вниз, было глупо, и Кайло добавил:

\- Мне нужно идти… До вечера будешь одна. И… убери это. Раз уж ты остаешься тут за старшую.

\- Прекрасно, - Рей пожала плечами. – Справлюсь.

Уходя, Кайло давил в себе желание обернуться и посмотреть, что она делает.

 

***

 

В своих поисках Кайло продвигался по кругу, оглядывая окрестности в уцелевший в падении бинокуляр. Пока он не уходил от пещеры дальше, чем на несколько часов ходьбы, но скорее всего, в будущем придется делать более длительные заходы. И это его беспокоило. Что будет делать мусорщица в его отсутствие? Сбежит? Попытается убить его еще раз? На словах легко выглядеть уверенным в собственной безопасности, но по факту Рей была более приспособлена к полудикому существованию, чем он. Пока она не может ходить, она, конечно, останется в пещере, но что будет потом? Он должен заслужить ее доверие до этого момента – как бы отвратительно и унизительно это не звучало. 

Вернувшись в пещеру к вечеру, Кайло слегка опешил. Все-таки безделие было Рей незнакомо. Постепенно в нем стало подниматься раздражение, что что-то (его вещи!) тронули и передвигали без его ведома, без его разрешения. Это немного отвлекало от того, что Рей говорила, торопливо, постепенно ускоряясь, но прислушавшись, Кайло все же услышал кое-что полезное.

\- Я пересчитала припасы, прикинула, сколько на них можно продержаться, при условии двухразового питания, если… В общем, около двух недель, потом придется что-то придумывать. Это и это – съедобная трава, я знаю, потому что у меня есть анализатор, - "О котором ты, вероятно, сначала не собиралась рассказывать", - отметил про себя Кайло. - Эта горькая, эта – вроде как сладковатая, - Рей восседавшая на его лежаке, указывала на означенные предметы и, видимо, почувствовав перемену настроения Кайло, заторопилась и застрочила еще быстрее:

\- Пластик от пайков можно использовать повторно. Его разогревают и залепляют им дыры, трещины… в общем всякое. Судя по количеству мусора в округе, это место периодически использовалось, а значит есть возможность отыскать детали для починки передатчика. Те животные, с панцирем, они съедобные, только их не догонишь без практики. Из этого и этого можно сделать дополнительные емкости для воды, а еще в той пещере, где я ночевала, остались мои вещи, они тоже могут пригодиться…

И тут до Кайло дошел очевидный факт. Можно было догадаться и раньше, но ему было не до этого.

Она боится тут оставаться. Здесь, на этой планете. Боится, что не сможет отсюда выбраться, что проведет всю жизнь в ожидании, как на Джакку. Возможно, что она сама еще этого не понимает, но всё её мельтешение, эти бесполезные, на его взгляд, приготовления – это инстинктивная реакция, попытка смягчить падение и доказать, что здесь тоже можно выжить. Что тут можно продержаться, пока не…

Пока их не найдут или пока они не умрут. Все же просто.

\- Хорошо, - сказал Кайло, прерывая этот поток слов, и, сделав над собой усилие, добавил:

– Спасибо.

 

***

 

Рей не верилось, что с того момента, как она покинула Джакку, прошло всего несколько месяцев. В эти несколько месяцев утрамбовалось больше событий, чем за всю ее жизнь: встреча с Финном и ВВ-8, Такодана, "Старкиллер", смерть Хана, Ди-Куар, встреча с Люком...

Люк не горел желанием учить ее, а Рей не слишком-то желала учиться. Очевидно было, что имея такой потенциал глупо пускать все на самотек, поэтому старый джедай начал тренировать ее, но не слишком усердствовал. Равно как и Рей. Она пыталась внушить себе, что Сила - это инструмент, один из многих, с которыми она научилась обращаться. Значит и с ней научится. Но пока особыми успехами она не блистала. Тот невероятный прорыв на "Старкиллере" можно было объяснить только удачей и стечением обстоятельств.

"Или, - как заметил как-то Люк, - что-то помогло тебе".

Из ниоткуда ничего не берется. Рей не знала, откуда ей в голову пришла мысль воздействовать на штурмовика голосом, как говорить, о чем думать. Не знала, почему меч лег ей в руку, как влитой. И чем дольше она размышляла над этим, тем меньше ей это нравилось. Она все чаще склонялась к тому, что дотрагиваться до светового меча было плохой идеей, но если уж ты принял чью-то сторону в войне, то обратного пути нет. И если она взялась за световой меч, значит нужно продолжать.

У Люка был свой световой меч, тот, который он соорудил сам. Меч Энакина по умолчанию считался мечом Рей, но сама Рей его целиком своим не считала. Это было глупо, но ей мерещилось порой, что у меча был свой разум, и что, выбрав ее раз, он мог потом переменить свое мнение.

Поэтому, когда они вернулись на базу Сопротивления вместе с Люком, Рей старалась заниматься и другими делами: училась пилотировать крестокрыл, помогала чинить технику - в общем, была полезной. Ровно до того момента, как Люк не объявил, что она должна отправиться в одно из старых джедайских святилищ.

Сила должна была вести ее... по идее. По идее Люка именно там Рей могла познать то, что познать не получалось: спокойствие, уравновешенность, отсутствие гнева.

Она часто злилась, но это было неизбежно: в боях с Орденом она теряла друзей. Иной раз злость придавала ей сил, и Рей задумывалась, так ли прав Люк, убеждая ее успокоиться? Но потом отгоняла от себя эти мысли - злость ведет на Темную сторону. Наверное.

Она так и не успела туда отправиться. Бой в системе Файрин случился раньше.

 

***

 

Так как метеоритный дождь вместе с TIE погубил и передатчик тоже, то надежды, что их найдут быстро, стали совсем призрачными, и к концу второго дня сопребывания Рей дохромала до стены пещеры и ножом выскребла шесть отметок по количеству дней. Делая это, она ощущала тоску, накатывающую на нее волнами как океан на Эч-то, беспросветную и безнадежную: она вновь прикована к планете без возможности выбраться самой. И неизвестно, вернутся ли за ней.

Сейчас Рей бы обрадовалась даже Первому Ордену, но он не спешил.

Когда Рей спросила Кайло о передатчике на его истребителе, тот нахмурился и сказал, что передатчику конец. А когда Рей предложила посмотреть его, смерил девушку крайне презрительным взглядом, который можно было истолковать как "Ты думаешь я не отличу безнадежно разбитое оборудование от того, которое можно спасти?" или как "А не много ли ты на себя берешь?". Но вслух сказал, что на себе он туда Рей не потащит.

Когда Рей смогла ходить, она дошла до TIE. От передатчика действительно мало чего осталось, но она все же попробовала покопаться в нем, правда без особого толка. Еще одним путешествием стал совместный поход к теплому озеру, с заходом в пещеру Рей, чтобы забрать ее небогатое имущество.

У них быстро сложился распорядок дня направленный на то, чтобы весь день находиться как можно дальше друг от друга и пересекаться по необходимости.

Утром небо на Файрин IV светлело, становясь из темно-фиолетового сначала бледно-фиолетовым, а потом медленно окрашивалось в мутный желтоватый цвет, бледнели полумесяцы лун, а из рыжей дымки на горизонте медленно выкатывалось солнце. Скалы постепенно разогревались, дыхание уже не парило, а к полудню становилось по-настоящему жарко.

К этому моменту Рей обычно уже внизу, среди чахлой древесной поросли, ждала, когда выползут на солнце панцирные. В тихом лесу ей было спокойно. Крупной живности там было не найти, если не залезать в поросшие густой и мокрой травой низины, где можно наткнуться на логово ракопаука, замотанное липкой, кисло пахнущей паутиной. Рей так влезла в один из первых дней, и теперь была осмотрительнее. Хорошо еще, что эти членистоногие предпочитают сырые сумерки. 

А еще были песчаные воронки в земле, где притаились муравьиные львы. Впрочем воронку можно издалека увидеть, вокруг нее куча панцирей упавших туда животных, которые муравьиный лев выплюнул. А еще были кусачие насекомые, которые к сожалению, тоже просыпались с жарой, поэтому приходилось ходить в застегнутом наглухо комбинезоне, чтобы избежать болезненных и чесучих укусов. Неудобно, но после бессонной ночи, когда хотелось себе руки и плечи разодрать до крови, Рей предпочитала не рисковать. Чтобы было не так жарко, она снимала футболку, оставляя комбинезон на голое тело, а футболкой закрывала шею, волосы и часть лица.

Девушку пугало как быстро стали обыденными ежедневные ритуалы подъема, скудного завтрака и почти синхронного расхождения в разные стороны. Привычным стало долгое сидение среди корней деревьев, чтобы глупые панцири привыкли к ее неподвижной фигуре. А потом два быстрых движения - и один панцирь готов. Рей медитировала, как учил ее Люк, таскала воду и разрубленных световым мечом панцирных, а вечером ходила умываться к горячему озеру. Необходимости в этом было не так уж и много, но таким образом она оттягивала время до возвращения и, соответственно, встречи с Реном.

По ночам Рей часто вспоминала друзей: как они сейчас? По, наверное, все так же утирает нос пилотам Первого Ордена, пополняя их списки погибших. А Финн... Люк заинтересовался им, сказав, что нужно будет еще кое-что проверить, но Рей так и не успела узнать, что было у старого джедая на уме.

Вспоминают ли они про нее? Ищут ли? Или решили, что она погибла?

Порой эти мысли доводили ее до того, что Рей, закусив спальник зубами, молча роняла слезы, стараясь дышать так же ровно, как и всегда.

Еще Рей путешествовала по округе, стараясь отыскать что-нибудь полезное. Она находила развалины времянки - старого жилого модуля, которые уже лет двадцать не выпускали. Рен видел выработанные стволы шахт. А это значит, что кто-нибудь сюда прилетит. Обязательно.

«В конце концов, - думала Рей, - джедаи отправлялись в добровольное изгнание на необитаемые планеты и никто не умирал: Йода, Люк…»

Хотя их товарищи знали, где можно их найти.

 

***

 

\- Не шевелись.

\- Я и так не шевелюсь!

\- Ты дергаешься, будто я тебя режу.

\- Давай ты сама прогуляешься к ущелью, и когда вернешься оттуда, как дикобраз, вот тогда проверим, сможешь ли ты стоять спокойно.

Между ней и Реном росло взаимное напряжение, выливавшееся в раздражительные всплески по поводу и без. И банте было ясно, что добром это не кончится, в худшем случае - кровопролитием.

Они усердно ставили друг от друга щиты, но сильные эмоции все равно прорывались и становились взаимными - злость, усталость, страх. Это выводило Рей из себя больше, чем все остальное: она не желала иметь ничего общего с Реном и не понимала, с чего вдруг стала такой чувствительной. Возможно, дело было в нем?

Страх был главным триггером: не только Рей боялась остаться тут навсегда. 

Она и сама злилась, но хотя бы пыталась это контролировать. Раздражение, возникающее на пустом месте, едкие слова, которые хотелось проговорить вслух - Рей усердно затыкала себя, потому что осознала простую истину: корабля сможет дождаться только живой. А если они убьют друг друга...

\- Всё. Вроде бы все вытащила. Но ты так дергался, что кончики шипов могли остаться.

\- Смажь бактой.

\- Если там что-то осталось, бакта не поможет, все равно начнется воспаление.

\- Смажь и отваливай.

К вечеру набежали тучи, собирался дождь. Вместе с испортившейся погодой появилось и гнетущее ощущение. Задувший холодный ветер не способствовал прогулкам, и загнал невольных пленников планеты в пещеру раньше обычного.

Рей пришла первой, но присутствие Рена она почувствовала издалека - он был как приближающаяся грозовая туча. Его поведение целиком соответствовало настроению: он вошел резким шагом, насупленный и раздраженный, наградил Рей походя таким взглядом, что захотелось чем-нибудь в него кинуть. Впрочем причина отыскалась быстро – вся спина Кайло была утыкана длинными древесными шипами. Шипы пробили всю его многослойную амуницию и впились в кожу, и вытащить их самому ему было довольно трудно. Это пришлось делать ей.

\- Ты могла бы быть поосторожнее! - раздраженно заметил Рен.

\- Я? – опешила Рей, вытащившая к тому времени все шипы. – Да я была аккуратна, как никто другой!

Кайло повернулся к ней, презрительно глядя на нее сверху вниз, и девушке ужасно захотелось стереть это выражение с его лица. Даже если бы для этого пришлось как следует повозить этим лицом по камню. Но она справилась с собой и ответила как можно вежливее:

\- Хотя знаешь, я не нанималась сиделкой. Сам справишься, - ответила Рей, с силой впечатывая кулек с упаковкой бакты и бинтом в грудь Рену.

Рен смял кулек одним движением, и в какой-то момент Рей показалось, что он ударит ее, ощущение угрозы растекалось вокруг него, покалывало кожу холодом. Но Рен лишь побуравил ее давящим взглядом и ушел в свой угол. 

Магистр ушел, а ощущение нет, и до самой глубокой ночи, пока он не заснул, Рей чувствовала холод и легкое давление, будто кто-то примеривался рукой к ее шее, собираясь сжать.

 

***

 

А в один из дней, когда Рей явилась обратно к пещере, ее встретил знакомый кислый запах. Активировав меч, она медленно зашла, внимательно оглядываясь, и в дальнем углублении под потолком увидела характерный ком из липкой паутины, источающий ту кислую вонь – свежесооруженнное жилище ракопаука. Должно быть забрался сюда еще утром, когда они с Реном ушли.

Так как повадок этой гадости Рей не знала (кроме того, что выбираются они к вечеру), то решила подождать подкрепления снаружи. А там, быть может, ракопаук сам вылезет и не придется его выгонять.

 

***

 

День сегодня не задался. Исследуя местность, Кайло неудачно упал на насыпи, и едва не расколотил свой драгоценный бинокуляр. Он разодрал штанину от бедра и до икры, исцарапался, но кроме редкого мусора ничего не нашел. Было от чего загрустить и разозлиться.

Идя обратно, Кайло мечтал просто промыть царапину, съесть что-нибудь и заснуть, устроив ушибленное тело поудобнее. Но его мечтам сбыться было не суждено – в подступающих сумерках он увидел сидящую возле пещеры Рей и сообразил, что что-то неладно.

\- У нас новый сосед, - мрачно сказала Рей.

\- Что? – у Кайло не было настроения шутить.

\- Ракопаук. Свил гнездо в дальнем углу. Хорошо еще, что там, а не в одной из глубоких щелей, где его не увидеть.

«Ах ты ж…» - Кайло проглотил все слова, которые собирался сказать, проговорив их мысленно, и стоящая рядом девушка поморщилась, чувствуя, как сгущается воздух от возмущений в Силе.

Измотавшийся Кайло решил не тратить времени зря и первым пошел в пещеру.

\- Что с ногой? – спросила Рей.

\- Ничего, - мрачно ответил Кайло. – Доставай меч.

Рей подчинилась, хотя выглядела довольно озадаченной.

\- Мы ничего о нем не знаем, - заметила она. – Может он плюется ядом. Или стреляет своей паутиной.

\- Стоя тут мы точно ничего не узнаем, - отрезал Кайло. – Идем.

Ракопаук, уже пробудившийся, почувствовал их и выполз из гнезда, заняв своими мослами и острыми конечностями всю западину. Два ряда его глаз следили за приближающимися людьми, со жвал капала белесая мутная жидкость, а клешни были угрожающе растопырены.

Кайло поднял с земли камень и запустил его в ракопаука. Тот угрожающе растопырил хелицеры и защелкал клешнями, а потом напрягся, оттопырив заднюю часть туловища, и выплюнул струю противной кисло пахнущей жижи. Рей и Кайло были к этому готовы и смогли увернуться. Жижа, попав на землю, быстро стала застывать и становилась вязкой. А ракопаук пополз по стене наверх, собираясь занять позицию над их головами.

\- Может ты его Силой попробуешь столкнуть, - предложила Рей, опасливо глядя на ракопаука.

Кайло поднял руку, сосредоточившись, и ракопаук с громким шлепком плюхнулся на землю. Прежде чем он успел атаковать, Рей разрубила его световым мечом пополам. Внутренности ракопаука пахли хуже, чем его плевки и логово вместе взятые, а ведь им еще предстояло выволочь это наружу.

\- Могла бы не рассекать его, а просто мечом ткнуть, - пробурчал Рен.

\- Сам бы и тыкал, - огрызнулась Рей. - У тебя больше опыта – ты людей десятками вырезал.

\- И какое это имеет отношение к этой твари?

\- Я сказала: у тебя зарезанных и затыканных мечом насмерть наберется несколько десятков, а то и сотен, мог бы блеснуть профессионализмом, проявить себя во всей красе, - ядовито заметила Рей, попинывая остатки ракопаука. – …Убийца джедаев.

\- Я не наслаждался этим! – отрезал Кайло.

\- Ну, это, конечно, тебя извиняет!

\- Нет, просто есть вещи, которые необходимо делать, вне зависимости от твоего желания.

Рей подняла голову, зло глядя на Рена:

\- Например, убить своего отца?

Она почувствовала его тяжелый, прожигающий взгляд и инстинктивно сделала шаг назад. Кайло шагнул, глядя на Рей с такой ненавистью, какой ей прежде не доводилось ощутить. Казалось, что она осязаема и заполняет пещеру подобно мутной воде, сковывая движения. В глазах Кайло плескалась темнота, не имевшая отношения к слабому освещению или расширившимся зрачкам. Рен развернулся к ней всем телом, замахиваясь, с одним намерением - ударить, смять, растоптать.

И Рей не поклялась бы, что не хотела ответить ему тем же.

Она будто снова оказалась на Джакку. Все то же самое - одна против здорового парня и у нее есть только один шанс, в противном случае он ее просто прихлопнет. И желательно оставить его в живых, потому что констебль не одобряет свежих трупов на своей территории, даже если покойный начал первым.

Кайло не доставал меч, и Рей пока тоже не торопилась этого делать. И когда он рванулся к ней - собираясь ударить или придушить или просто толкнуть - Рей нырнула вниз, уходя от удара, и ударила Кайло поддых, жалея, что у нее нет с собой посоха. У нее было ощущение, что она ударила по дереву, потому что Кайло даже не поморщился, а продолжил ее преследовать со зверским выражением лица. Схватив Рей за руку, он плашмя стукнул ее о стену. Световой меч вылетел из ее руки, в голове зазвенело, а дыхание перехватило. Чувствуя себя лягушкой, на которую только что наступили, Рей встряхнула головой и сфокусировалась на здоровенном куске обшивки, лежащем рядом (она притащила его из похода к TIE). Дотянувшись, она отправила его Кайло прямо в лицо, и ускользнула в сторону, стараясь добраться до светового меча. До меча она не добралась, зато под руку попалось отличное полено для растопки: твердое и сухое, разлетевшееся в мелкие щепки о голову Кайло. Это остудило пыл магистра рыцарей Рен, и он тяжело сел на землю, держась за голову. Рей, все еще пребывающей в адреналиновой горячке, на секунду подумалось, что это отличный момент, чтобы дотянуться до меча и добить его, но она быстро пришла в себя. Испугавшись, что могла нанести Кайло серьезную травму, Рей осторожно приблизилась, держа в руке второе полено на всякий случай.

Кайло издал тихий стон, перешедший в нервный смешок, что напугало Рей еще больше: с окончательно свихнувшимся магистром Рен она проживать не готовилась.

\- Ты как? - спросила она осторожно. - В порядке?

\- А похоже на это? - спросил в ответ Кайло.

\- Нет, - честно ответила Рей. Полено она убирать не торопилась, но, убедившись, что Рен пока не собирается на нее кидаться, отыскала кулек с бактой и бинтом, медленно, как к дикой банте, приблизилась к Кайло и опустилась возле него на колени.

Кайло взглянул на нее из под спутанных и слипшихся от крови прядей, и Рей с удивлением заметила в его взгляде какую-то обреченную веселость. Ненависти не было, не было злобы и той удушающей темноты. Он был пуст, и себя Рей тоже чувствовала опустошенной, хотя все действие вряд ли заняло больше пары минут.

\- Как спина? - спросил Кайло, глядя как Рей наносит бакту на бинт, чтобы промокнуть ему рану на голове.

\- Жить буду, - ответила Рей. "Но, с таким соседом, недолго и очень хреново".

Кайло словно услышал её мысль, потому что усмехнулся, чуть морщась, когда она начала убирать в сторону волосы.

\- Надо промыть водой, - сказала Рей. - Я сейчас.

\- Да ничего, я и сам справлюсь, - Кайло неловко отодвинул ее руку и забрал кулек. - Ты собой займись.

Помедлив, Рей положила руку на кулек, не давая забрать его

\- Перемирие? - спросила она, глядя Кайло в глаза. Он хмурился, но в то же время было что-то жадное в его взгляде, что-то ищущее и больное, но ответил Рен спокойно: 

\- Не переживай, у меня сейчас нет сил, чтобы убивать тебя, - он невесело усмехнулся.

«Мы убьем друг друга, если не научимся содействию, - подумала Рей. – А это невозможно, потому что есть это - люди, которых он убил. И я не смогу промолчать».

Но она могла попытаться.

Рей медленно убрала руку от кулька, позволяя Кайло подтянуть его к себе. И, переведя дух, добавила:

\- Наклонись, я рану промою.

Кайло, чуть помедлив, наклонил голову, и Рей не видела его лица. И его голос прозвучал глухо:

\- Да. Перемирие.

А потом они еще битый час выволакивали из пещеры останки ракопаука.

Странным образом эта драка привела к реальному перемирию, а не вынужденному. Ушибленная спина, синяки и ссадины стоили того. Теперь они, хотя бы, не жались к стенам друг от друга как испуганные звери в тесной клетке. Рей с удивлением ощутила нечто. Это не было ощущение полного удобства, взаимопонимания и всего такого, но это было отсутствие дискомфорта. И, как выяснилось, на игнорирование дискомфорта тратилось очень много душевных сил, и теперь Рей чувствовала себя так, будто вдохнула полной грудью.


	3. Глава 3. Несомненная польза тренировок

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Разговоры. В этой главе много разговоров. Водянистых таких разговоров, размазанных, как каша по тарелке. Было бы очень круто сократить все эти абзацы, но я не умею добраться до сути, не налив воды в текст. Но это только в этой главе так, а если нужен синопсис - все самое интересное в самом конце главы, и в самом начале ;)

У дикого существования была масса минусов. Рей, прожившая большую часть жизни в отдаленно схожих условиях, считала себя более подготовленной, и, по некоторым пунктам, так и было. 

Например, бритье. Бриться ножом – та еще морока, а если к этому нет привычки, то и травмоопасная морока. Рен нет-нет, но иногда щеголял свежими порезами. Нельзя сказать, что Рей сильно его жалела, но в один пасмурный день, когда с самого утра небо заволокли низкие взбухшие тучи, и полил такой ливень, что из пещеры нельзя было носу высунуть (а также пришлось прокапывать подручными средствами канаву для отвода воды), девушка сполна насладилась печальным зрелищем бритья.

Печальным оно стало из-за ушибленного накануне запястья, которое сделало правую руку Рена малоподвижной, из-за чего он бесился почем зря. А теперь, в процессе неудачных попыток бритья, бесился еще больше.

Так как они вроде были должны помогать друг другу, то Рей решила попробовать.

\- Я могу помочь, - сказала она, обращаясь к Рену. Они находились на разных концах обжитого пространства, стараясь сохранять дистанцию постоянно.

\- Чем? – спросил Кайло, отвлекшись от попыток бритья.

\- Побриться, - ответила Рей.

\- Спасибо, я и без тебя справлюсь, - буркнул Кайло.

\- У меня, в отличие от тебя, большой опыт, - хмыкнула Рей.

\- Ну, поделись же со мной своей мусорницкой мудростью, - отложив нож, Кайло резко повернулся к ней.

\- Не экономь мыло, во-первых, - сказала Рей.

\- Мы, вроде как, в режиме строжайшей экономии.

\- Мыла можно еще из золы сварить, несколько часов – и готово, - ответила Рей (она была в шоке, когда узнала от Люка о способе добычи щелока из древесной и травяной золы, потому что ей всегда казалось, что для этого необходимы какие-то крайне сложные манипуляции и невиданные компоненты; это знание ей очень здесь пригодилось, буквально в первый же день). – А во-вторых, мог бы потерпеть несколько дней, пока рука не пройдет. Кроме меня тут никого нет.

\- Привык быть в форме, - угрюмо и резко сказал Рен.

\- Тогда дай тебе помочь… Хотя зачем я навязываюсь? Ладно, не хочешь – не надо, - Рей развела руками.

\- Именно, что навязываешься, - Кайло постоял немного, сверля ее взглядом, а потом покачал головой:

\- Хорошо, давай.

\- Давай что? – спросила Рей, делая вид, что не понимает, о чем речь.

\- Помоги. Мне. Пожалуйста, - бесить Кайло Рена было не лучшей идеей, но Рей не смогла удержаться, и теперь немного сердилась на себя. Это подстегнуло ее решимость, и она бодро вскочила с лежака и направилась к мрачно взирающему на нее Рену.

\- Садись, - велела Рей. Кайло протянул ей нож, Рей потрогала лезвие и сказала:

\- Давай, намыливайся заново.

\- А ты мне услугу не окажешь? – ехидно спросил Кайло.

\- А ты настолько недееспособен? Тогда да, - ответила Рей, не шевельнув бровью. Она полагала, что Рен опять взбрыкнет, по своему обыкновению, но он ответил достаточно спокойно:

\- Получается, что так.

Мысленно поругав себя за излишнее стремление к коммуникации с врагом, Рей потянулась за обмылком. Выходило так, что раз она начала это, то ей и отдуваться. Вроде бы ничего такого, но чувствуется подвох – Рей не могла точно описать свои чувства, но ощущала, что бритье чужого лица слегка выходит за рамки вынужденного сотрудничества. Хотя бы потому, что вынуждало оно стоять вплотную к Кайло Рену.

О чем она вообще думала, предлагая помощь?

Размыливая обмылок, Рей целиком сосредоточилась на своих движениях: не хватало еще дать почувствовать Рену, насколько девушку смутило ее же начинание. Однако ей пришлось призвать на помощь всю свою силу воли и концентрации, когда она начала намыливать Рену лицо.

Сама поза – Рей, стоящая у Кайло за спиной, и он, сидящий перед ней и запрокинувший голову назад – была слишком доверительной. В другой ситуации это бы означало, что Кайло, скорее всего, придет конец, а здесь, на этой треклятой планете, где они были повязаны, как соучастники, это было как подписание добровольного мирного соглашения. Рей чуть помедлила, но потом уверенно дотронулась до щеки Кайло. Прикосновение к его коже – не к перчатке, не к ткани одежды, а к коже лица, более того, вынуждающее ее прямо разглядывать шрам, который Рей и оставила – отчего-то взволновало ее. Нахмурившись, Рей намыливала его щеки, чувствуя себя немного скованно. Ей пришлось встать вплотную к Кайло, и его затылок упирался ей в живот, а сам Рен наблюдал за ней с выражением ожидания на лице.

Впрочем, смущение прошло, когда она вытерла руки и снова взяла нож. Вместе с ножом пришло ощущение власти. Если бы она захотела, если бы вдруг у нее появилось такое желание, то она могла бы перерезать горло Рену одним движением.

«Но я свой шанс уже упустила», - мрачно подумала Рей. «Теперь никуда не деться».

Приставив лезвие к его шее, Рей не удержалась от легкой улыбки, заметив, как расширились зрачки Кайло.

\- Не страшно? – спросила она.

\- Надеюсь, что скальп ты с меня не снимешь, - ответил Рен. 

Мягко обхватив ладонью линию его челюсти, Рей чуть усилила нажим, и уверенно провела ножом по коже шеи, оставляя за лезвием чистую полосу.

Это занятие приносило странное удовлетворение. Монотонные действия успокаивали. Рей следила, чтобы не нажать ножом слишком сильно, ощущала под пальцами биение пульса Кайло, чувствовала черты его лица, его костную структуру, почувствовала шероховатость шрама, когда попросила его повернуть голову.

Все это время Кайло молча следил за ней, а в его расширенных черных зрачках двигалось ее отражение.

Закончив, Рей сполоснула нож и протянула его Рену.

\- Все, - сказала она, чувствуя, что голос странно глух, а щеки горят.

\- Спасибо, - ответил Кайло таким же глухим голосом, после чего они молча разошлись каждый в свой угол и остаток дня занимались своими делами.

 

***

 

Разделение обязанностей казалось Рей довольно-таки несправедливым: она тратила свое время, чтобы добыть не блещущую разнообразием еду, Рен, максимум, мог воду принести. И еще ее очень интересовало, куда он уходит каждый день. Она подозревала, что магистр ищет что-то конкретное, но на все расспросы он отвечал, что надеется найти остатки какой-нибудь базы или чего-то вроде. Это звучало размыто, но в то же время имело смысл, так как цивилизация приходила на эту планету набегами и вполне могла оставить после себя что-нибудь ценное.

Здесь стоило оговориться: ценное с точки зрения мусорщицы. Например найденные Рей во времянке пустые бутылки и одноразовые чашки и тарелки были довольно-таки ценными, целые мотки проводов, которые можно было использовать вместо веревки, были ценными, но Рен смотрел на них как на… В общем, особо и внимания не обратил, лишь выразил свое удивление, что Рей способна отличить столовый прибор от куска внутренней обшивки.

Поэтому, когда Рей подняла вопрос о том, что неплохо было бы и Кайло приносить немножко больше пользы, он уперся в нее своим мрачным взглядом и ответил, что в перспективе польза, которую принесет он, будет несоизмеримо больше той, которую приносит она в данный момент. Рей с этим была в корне не согласна – обессилевший или умерший от голода Рен приносил ноль пользы, что в данный момент, что в перспективе. О чем она не преминула сказать.

\- Хорошо, - раздраженно ответил ей Рен. - Так какую пользу я должен приносить по твоему мнению?

\- Можем разделить обязанности по ловле гадов, - ответила Рей. - Или ты будешь дрова приносить, или...

\- Выбираю дрова, - прервал ее Рен. - Еще какие-нибудь претензии?

"Да. Ты", - хотелось сказать девушке, но она лишь кивнула. И добавила:

\- Воду носим оба.

Так разделение обязанностей стало чуть более справедливым, но Рей все равно казалось, что большую часть своего времени Рен тратит на подозрительную ерунду.

Очередным утром Рей сидела у входа в пещеру, ежась в тонкой футболке и штанах от ветра, и штопала свой оранжевый комбинезон самопальной иглой. Вроде бы прочный, но он уже пестрел дырами, а кое-где (например там, где ее ногу обвивало щупальце муравьиного льва) вообще превратился в лохмотья. На заплатки шло все подряд - несколько уцелевших кусков обшивки сиденья, белая "жилетка" (большая часть которой была пущена на личные нужды Рей еще раньше). Днем раньше тем же самым занимался Кайло - зарядившие дожди лишили их возможности передвигаться свободно и практически заперли пленников планеты в пещере. Рен на собственном опыте проверил, что после продолжительной прогулки под дождем вещи будут сохнуть до следующего дня.

Делать во время дождя было совсем нечего, только спать ради экономии скудных припасов – Рей еще медитировала, уходя вглубь пещеры, но без особого успеха: присутствие Рена было сильнейшим раздражителем. Разговоры поначалу выходили довольно неуклюжие, но постепенно соседи притирались друг к другу.

\- Однажды, - как-то заметил Кайло, - мне и еще двум моим... соратникам пришлось трое суток торчать под дождем в аналогичной ситуации. Правда тогда у нас уцелел маячок, но укрыться было негде. Во все стороны - равнина без скал и деревьев.

\- И что вы делали? - спросила Рей.

\- Ждали. Мерзли. Разминались, чтобы окончательно не замерзнуть.

\- А как вы спали?

\- Плохо, - ответил Рен. - Сидя, спина к спине.

\- Ну, хоть не в обнимку, - хмыкнула Рей. - Здесь хотя бы можно развести костёр, - добавила она. - А то бы тоже пришлось спина к спине спать... Или в обнимку.

После этих слов Рен взглянул на нее очень странным долгим взглядом, и Рей почувствовала, что сказала что-то не то.

И пока Рей сидела, щурясь в скудном сером свете и стараясь не проткнуть себе палец от излишних усилий, магистр неслышно подошел к ней. Если бы Рей не ощутила изменение «давления» Силы, то она точно бы воткнула в себя иглу от неожиданности, когда он с ней заговорил.

\- Нужна твоя помощь, - сказал Кайло. Он был взмыленный – тренировался, судя по всему, с пользой убивая свободное время.

\- Что сделать?

\- Сядь ко мне на спину.

\- Что?

\- Я буду отжиматься, а ты будешь сидеть у меня на спине.

\- А, понятно, - Рей отложила комбинезон в сторону и встала. – Прямо тут?

До этого ей не приходилось сидеть у кого-нибудь на спине, тем более на движущейся спине. Сначала Рей чуть не свалилась, вызвав этим взрыв негодования, потому что вцепилась в спину обломанными острыми ногтями. Но потом сообразила, как держать равновесие.

\- Не думаю, что я дам какое-то реальное утяжеление, - заметила Рей. – Проще кусок истребителя себе на спину положить.

\- Кусок истребителя соскальзывает… хотя и ты тоже этим отличаешься… и за ним нужно идти.

Рей хмыкнула, но ничего не ответила, стараясь при этом не слишком мотыляться во время движения.

\- Я могу спросить кое-что? - поинтересовалась она.

\- Попробуй.

\- Расскажи мне о Темной стороне... не прямо сейчас, но вообще.

\- Передумала? – выдохнул Кайло, в очередной раз опускаясь вниз.

\- Нет, хочу выслушать обе версии. Что такого привлекательного… там?

\- Дело... не в привлекательности, - Рен остановился. - Темная сторона есть в каждом. Во мне. В тебе.

\- Но человек сам делает выбор.

\- Это тебе Люк сказал?

\- А разве это не так?

Этот вопрос он оставил без ответа и продолжил отжиматься.

\- Так что там хорошего? 

\- Сила. Власть, - Кайло говорил в такт движениям. – Величие.

\- Величие? – усомнилась Рей. – Величие в том, что тебя запомнят как человека, загубившего кучу людей?

\- Политики… губят больше… однако их… никто душегубами не зовет.

\- Вот и шел бы в политику за величием, - буркнула Рей. – И за силой с властью.

\- Политика лжива. Темная сторона честна, называет вещи своими именами.

\- Так-так-так. Минуточку. Темная сторона – честна. А что насчет того, что ее адепты постоянно лгут?

\- Ты удивишься… но это не так, - Кайло застыл, чтобы не сбивать дыхание и ответил нормально: - Не чаще обычных людей.

Рей покачала головой, и осторожно попробовала изменить положение тела, что было довольно непросто:

\- Сомнительно.

\- Тогда приведи обратные примеры.

Рей задумалась, а Рен снова начал отжиматься. С примерами было туго по той причине, что о Темной стороне она знала мало, и, в основном, по рассказам Люка и генерала Органа. А рассказы эти были о Дарте Вейдере и Дарте Сидиусе. И, насколько можно было сделать вывод, прямо дарты никому не лгали. Недоговаривали, искажали смысл – но не лгали. Действительно.

\- Даже если адепты Темной стороны не лгут, то прилично искажают истину.

\- А кто так не делает?

Рей не нашла, что на это ответить.

Чуть позже Кайло отловил ее, когда она в очередной раз удалилась к одному из дальних лазов в пещере, откуда тянуло пыльным сырым холодом, чтобы помедитировать. Разумеется, почувствовав его приближение, Рей перестала стараться и мрачно уставилась на него.

\- Если хочешь научиться нормально медитировать, то нужно не прятаться по углам, а учиться игнорировать раздражители, - заметил он, усмехнувшись.

\- Еще немного – и я научусь отлично игнорировать один из них.

\- Мы можем… - казалось, Рену стоило усилий произнести это, - заниматься вместе. Концентрироваться на Силе.

\- Я не собираюсь становиться твоей ученицей и...

\- Я не об этом, - раздраженно оборвал ее Кайло. - Я говорю о совместных тренировках. Они становятся гораздо насыщеннее, когда партнер тоже чувствителен к Силе.

\- Это очень интересно, но, если я не ошибаюсь, у джедаев и, э-э-э, не-джедаев разные методы. Медитация и... я не знаю, нанесение себе ударов по свежей ране?

Рен выглядел уязвленным, но, тем не менее, упрямо продолжал:

\- Ты же хотела узнать о методах Тёмной стороны.

\- Узнать, а не научиться. И я не поощряю членовредительство.

\- Каждый будет пользоваться своими собственными методами, - похоже, Кайло начинал сердиться на нее. - И это будет познавательно для обоих. Все равно мы будем торчать здесь неизвестно сколько, хотя бы проведем время с пользой.

Рей вздрогнула. Она знала, что Кайло имел в виду зарядившие дожди, но она подумала о другом.

Вдруг они никогда не выберутся отсюда?

\- Если развивать свои таланты, ты сможешь призвать к себе корабль, если почувствуешь его. Через Силу. Правда учиться этому нужно дольше, чем пару дней, - ответил Кайло, будто прочитав ее мысли.

\- Ну ладно, - неохотно сказала Рей. – Можно попробовать.

 

***

 

Они начали тренировки на следующий день. Это можно было назвать тренировками, хотя Рей предпочитала звать их про себя бесполезной тратой времени. В общем, это было похоже на то, чему ее пытался научить Люк: они двигали камни. Наблюдали друг за другом. Мешали друг другу.

Единственное, в чем Рей преуспела достаточно за такой короткий период, были медитации. Вот они ей нравились, нравилась возможность успокоить истерзанный ум. Люк пытался объяснить ей, что состояние, приобретенное в медитации, необходимо сохранять. Даже в бою, даже если на тебя падает «звездный разрушитель». И у нее выходило... пока не приходила пора сталкиваться лицом к лицу с Реном. Одно ощущение его присутствия выводило ее из себя, спокойствие было недостижимо. Будто все ее негативные эмоции рядом с ним усиливались в несколько раз. Поэтому начало «тренировок\бесполезной траты времени» нельзя было назвать удачным. Взгляд Рена, которым он сопровождал все ее попытки двигать камни, хорошо выражал, что он об этом думает. Настолько хорошо, что Рей хотелось запустить камнем в него. Сам же Рен без особых усилий поднимал в воздух аж по несколько здоровенных обломков скалы. А когда он внезапно поднял в воздух Рей, она все же не сдержалась и отправила один из «своих» камней ему в голову. Камень отклонился от своей траектории и улетел в стену, а Рен поставил Рей на место и самым менторским тоном заметил, что это – наглядный пример того, как помогают эмоции управлять Силой, ведь действия Рей были инстинктивными и бла-бла-бла...

А потом он заставил Рей отбивать камни, которыми он швырял в нее, и Рей заподозрила, что это странная изощренная месть ей за все хорошее. К моменту, когда она окончательно рассвирепела и выбилась из сил, Рен внезапно сообщил, что на сегодня хватит. 

\- Да ладно, чего б еще чем-нибудь в меня не кинуть, - буркнула девушка. – Мое состояние сейчас – наглядный пример того, как эмоции мешают управлять Силой, кстати.

\- А как же хваленые медитативные техники Скайуокера, на которые ты так упирала? – в голосе Кайло прозвучал яд.

\- Ты, вроде, не хуже меня знаешь, как именно.

При упоминании того, что он когда-то был учеником Люка, Кайло помрачнел, но попытался принять безразличный вид.

– Верховный Лидер понимает учение немного иначе, - сказал Кайло безэмоционально, но его выразительное лицо сводило все его попытки на нет.

\- Иначе – это разбесить ученика до состояния невменяемости, пока он не научится крушить все вокруг, как ты?

\- Лучше бы ты не остроумие оттачивала, а концентрацию. Нужно управлять эмоциями, а не избавляться от них, как джедаи.

\- Готова спорить, ты завалил эту дисциплину!

Целый ворох мелких камней поднялся в воздух и понесся к Рей, которая инстинктивно закрылась руками, забыв про Силу. Удары по всему телу были крайне болезненными и совсем не способствовали концентрации.

\- Определенно есть над чем работать, - сухо заметил Кайло.

На следующий день тренировка проходила удачнее: Рей сумела удержать все камни, а когда Кайло начал обстреливать ее каменной мелочью, смогла ответить ему тем же, отклоняя камешки с курса.

В короткий перерыв, пока Рен разглагольствовал о пользе гнева и ярости, Рей задумалась – память услужливо подсунула ей образ, вытащенный из головы Рена еще на «Старкиллере» - оплавившийся и деформировавшийся шлем Дарта Вейдера с заключенным внутри черепом. Кайло отыскал и притащил в свою комнату кусок трупа своего деда. И беседовал с ним. Рей бы с радостью назвала его ненормальным, но вел он себя, в основном, как вменяемый. 

Получается Вейдер уже стал не столько когда-то жившим человеком, а талисманом. Но в чем же смысл этого слепого поклонения - быть его копией? Тенью? Проводить столько времени, думая о том, что, в теории, мог сказать о его действиях кто-то другой и как бы поступил он? Раньше Рей могла бы назвать это странным, но с некоторых пор она задумывалась: что Хан мог бы сказать о тех или иных ее действиях, если бы был жив? Как бы он отнесся к тому, что она застряла на необитаемой планете с его сыном? Да и дело-то не в том, что застряла, а в том, что в редкие моменты они общались как два нормальных человека, один из которых не убивал кучу народа и собственного отца в придачу. Что бы он мог на это сказать?

\- Думаешь о Хане? – спросил Рен, возвращая Рей к реальности.

\- Не лезь в мою голову! – ощетинилась девушка.

\- А ты думай потише.

\- Даже не упоминай его имени, - тихо, но с угрозой в голосе сказала Рей. - Не смей.

\- Учитывая факты, - так же тихо ответил Кайло, - у меня больше права говорить о нем, чем у тебя.

\- Ты потерял это право, когда убил его.

\- Это было необходимо.

\- В каком же извращенном мире ты живешь, где необходимо убивать своего отца?!

\- Похоже, Скайуокер тебя на эту тему не просвещал?

\- Ну так ты просвети, - что-то изменилось в его лице, будто он заталкивал внутрь себя готовые вырваться эмоции, и они были связаны не с Ханом, но с Люком.

\- Ученик должен отсечь от себя все привязанности, единственная его связь должна быть с учителем… - Рей передернуло от такой формулировки. Убить родного человека теперь называлось "отсечь привязанность".

\- И тем самым лишиться возможности взглянуть на свои действия со стороны, - ядовито заметила она. 

\- Учитель должен быть единственным авторитетом.

\- Очень странно, если учесть, что следующим шагом будет его уничтожение.

\- Это не обязательно.

\- Если не обязательно, то уничтожение ученика будет следующим шагом учителя, когда ученик перестанет приносить пользу.

\- Я смотрю, ты намного больше меня знаешь о Темной стороне. Может, ты меня чему-нибудь научишь? – не менее ядовито ответил ей Кайло.

Рей сжала губы, глядя на Рена в упор.

\- Может продолжим? – процедила она. – Тренировку?

\- Если пожелаешь, - в воздух поднялся рой мелких камешков, и Рей постаралась отогнать мысли о Хане и сосредоточиться на камнях. 

Галька беспорядочно двигалась в воздухе под невидимым давлением с двух сторон, иногда несколько камешков выстреливали, но быстро отклонялись с заданного курса, не достигая цели. Рей чувствовала, что ей тяжело сохранять концентрацию, пока она не узнает ответ, на мучающий ее вопрос, и отправив в сторону Кайло особо крупную гальку, она спросила:

\- И ты прошел его? - отвращение все же прорезалось в ее голосе напополам с напряжением. – Это испытание?

\- Да, - Рей почувствовала – она не могла сформулировать точно, но знала, что Кайло солгал – что-то. Она словно видела правильный ответ, не прибегая к особым усилиям. Как с металлоломом на Джакку – когда видишь необходимый тебе предмет среди кучи других. Глаза девушки расширились, но она вовремя прикусила язык, чтобы не не пробудить в Кайло очередной всплеск ярости.

Он не просто "не прошел испытание", он провалил его с треском. "Отсекать привязанность" оказалось гораздо больнее, чем он ожидал, и привело совершенно к противоположному результату - вместо силы пришли тоска и сомнения.

Кайло, похоже, не заметил ее прозрения, но по затянувшемуся молчанию понял, что что-то не так.

\- Я поступил правильно, - сухо и уверенно сказал он. - Я уже говорил тебе, что неважно, нравится мне это или нет.

\- Насколько вывихнутое мышление нужно иметь, чтобы считать такие вещи правильными? – спросила Рей.

\- Ты побывала у меня в голове, вот ты и ответь, - холодно заметил Кайло. Тяжелый крупный булыжник взлетел с земли, роняя песок с боков, и полетел к девушке, набирая скорость.

Рей внезапно захлестнула злость. Все, чем они здесь занимались, было абсолютно бессмысленным, и все эти споры – Свет, Тьма, какая разница! – были бессмысленными, а главным было то, что люди гибли. И продолжали гибнуть прямо сейчас, пока они торчали в безвестности, а кое-кто пытался подвести под свои действия оправдание. Камни задрожали, когда Рей ощутила желание швырнуть их все Рену в лицо, летевший к ней булыжник замер. Но она справилась с нахлынувшими чувствами, и позволила камням осыпаться вниз. Хватит уже.

\- Все, - отрезала Рей. – Никаких тренировок. Я сама разберусь – с Силой, со сторонами…

Кайло в столь же внезапном, как и у нее, приступе ярости обрушил сжатый кулак на стену, выбив каменную крошку. Рей даже бровью не повела, отметив мимоходом, что так и сломать себе что-нибудь можно.

\- Если бы ты захотела понять, это все бы упростило, - процедил он. – Но ты даже не пытаешься.

 

***

 

Еще Рей жалела, что здесь не росло цветов. Даже на Джакку они бывали, а здесь она излазила всю долину вдоль и поперек, но не нашла ничего, даже отдаленно схожего с цветами. Только какая-то резко пахнущая трава, покрытая пупырышками, которые при малейшем нажатии выбрасывали пыльцу.

Тем удивительнее ей было в один прекрасный день обнаружить совсем рядом с их пещерой несколько цветов, пробившихся из щели меж скал – должно быть, выросли после дождей. Белые пушистые шары на тонких бледно-зеленых стебельках - они, кажется, назывались одуванчиками. Вот только, если Рей верно запомнила, сначала одуванчик должен быть желтым, и только потом становится белым и пушистым? Когда Рей увидела их, ей тут же захотелось сорвать один и дунуть на него, чтобы посмотреть, как кружатся на ветру маленькие легкие зонтики с семенами, но она пересилила себя. Это не Джакку, где цветы расцветают на несколько дней, а потом за пару часов под солнцем сгорают. Здесь эти одуванчики проживут дольше, зачем их рвать.

Рей взяла за привычку любоваться на белые шары, каждый раз выходя из пещеры или идя обратно, она обращала на них внимание. Скальный выступ защищал их от ветра, они спокойно росли на своем месте, такие необычные для этой планеты. Но продолжалось так недолго. В один недобрый вечер Рей стала свидетелем, как Кайло походя сбил часть шаров. Не специально - просто задел полой плаща, но Рей стало обидно.

\- Осторожнее! - возмущенно окликнула его девушка.

\- Что? - непонимающе спросил Рен, потом перевел взгляд на дрожащие останки одуванчиков и сказал раздраженно: 

\- Ой, да ладно! - после чего двинулся дальше в пещеру. Рей подошла взглянуть на одуванчики как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как зеленые извивающиеся стебельки с остатками былого белого великолепия втягиваются в щель, из которой росли. Рей от неожиданности даже отступила на несколько шагов. Это явно были не одуванчики. Это вообще были не растения.

Рей попыталась заглянуть в щель, но конечно ничего не увидела и тоже вернулась в пещеру.

 

***

 

То, что с Реном что-то неладно она заметила примерно через час после маленького инцидента с лже-одуванчиками. Рен часто растирал виски, нервно ходил туда-сюда, а когда он споткнулся на ровном месте, Рей решила узнать:

\- Все в порядке? - спросила она.

\- Да, - сухо ответил Кайло, но Рей совсем не понравился блеск его глаз и испарина на лбу.

\- Может тебе лучше полежать? - рискнула предложить она.

\- Нет, не лучше, - отрезал Рен.

Рей некоторое время наблюдала за ним, чувствуя, как нарастает ее беспокойство, а когда Рен все же сел и затих, закрыв лицо руками и тяжело дыша, налила в чашку воды и подошла к нему. Но стоило ей приблизиться на расстояние вытянутой руки, Рен быстрым движением выбил у нее чашку.

\- Отравить меня хочешь? - низким голосом спросил он, не отводя от Рей пристального безумного взгляда.

\- Чем? - спросила Рей, окончательно понявшая, что что-то здесь не так.

Рен встал, покачнувшись, нависнув над Рей тенью. Она с трудом могла разглядеть выражение его лица - снаружи темнело, и нужно было разжечь костер - но оно ей не понравилось.

Рей начала медленно отступать назад, не имея ни малейшего представления, что ей делать.

\- Тебя подослал Скайуокер?! - рявкнул Кайло так, что Рей чуть не подпрыгнула. Эхо разнесло его голос по всей пещере. - Или Органа?!

За спиной Рей с грохотом взорвалась бутылка с водой, обдав все брызгами, и девушка, не раздумывая, бросилась вглубь пещеры. Наступающая темнота была очень кстати.

 

***

 

Рей забилась в узкую щель в стене и замерла, слушая, как Рен бродит по пещере и крушит все, что попадается ему на пути. Хорошо, что она не успела развести костер, иначе не миновать пожара.

Девушка чувствовала, как Сила колеблется, и опять это ощущение было сродни тому, как ощущаешь воду вокруг себя или ветер. Все в пещере вздрагивало в такт, когда Рен выкрикивал совершенно безумные и бессвязные ругательства, угрожал людям, которых здесь не было, пытался найти ее в темноте, уверенный, что это Рей сделала что-то с ним.

Можно было попытаться выманить его из пещеры, и пусть бесится снаружи? Правда это могло окончиться для Рена плачевно, сломанной в падении шеей, например, а Рей с недавних пор побаивалась, что останется тут совсем одна. Даже его общество было лучше, чем совсем никакого общества.

Но ее желудок сделал судорожный кульбит, когда Рей услышала знакомый гудящий звук светового меча. И, судя по звуку шагов и гудению, Рен направлялся вглубь пещеры, собираясь ее найти.

Рей попыталась ощутить разум Рена через Силу, чтобы понять, чего он хочет, куда следует, но странная связь, появлявшаяся когда не надо, когда нужно не желала проявлять себя. А может просто то, что сейчас царило в его голове, нельзя было назвать разумом.

Шаги были близко, и гудение светового меча тоже. Рей видела красные отсветы на стенах, и заранее прищурилась, чтобы ее глаза, привыкшие к темноте, не ослепило. Она дрожала, зажатая между скалами, но не двигалась с места, прикрыв рот рукавом, чтобы не дышать громко.

Освещая все вокруг себя тусклым (Рей он показался ослепляющим) красным светом, показалась темная высокая фигура. Желудок Рей сделал очередное сальто, когда Кайло прошел совсем рядом, и, если бы он повернул голову и протянул руку, то вполне мог дотронуться до носа Рей. 

Нужно было что-то делать. Рей не могла прятаться так бесконечно и не знала, когда у Рена кончатся силы, и он упадет, истощенный. Он мог просто начать рубить все вокруг себя световым мечом, и, если бы он не достал ее, то точно устроил бы обвал.

Значит нужно вылезать?

Ладно, план в трех частях. Первая – вылезти тихонько и найти веревку. Вторая – привлечь внимание Рена. Третья – остаться в живых и связать его. Первую и вторую части местами не менять.

Рей обратила внимание, что стало довольно тихо – только гудение светового меча нарушало пещерную тишину. Попытавшись понять, далеко ли находится Рен, Рей быстро сдалась – эхо искажало реальное расстояние. Поэтому девушка медленно и тихо, насколько это было возможно, вылезла из щели, полуприсев и оглядываясь. Красные всполохи были совсем рядом, но вот странность – казалось, будто меч просто лежит на камне. Едва Рей успела додумать эту мысль, свет загородила темная фигура, а девушка почувствовала движение воздуха и нырнула вперед, как раз вовремя, потому что в скалу там, где находилась ее голова, врезался кулак.

Это должно было быть очень больно, но Рен просто продолжил преследовать ее, без звука или возгласа.

Рей со всех ног бросилась к выходу, спешно припоминая, где были остатки веревки. В рюкзаке? Или все же у входа в пещеру?

Под ногу ей попался камень, и Рей споткнулась, вытянув вперед руки, чтобы не налететь ни на что в темноте. Вход был светлым пятном на фоне черноты, и Рей мимолетно успела удивиться, каким ярким ей кажется темно-фиолетовое небо Файрин IV.

Она упала на землю, чувствуя, что ее от Кайло отделяют пара шагов, не больше, и откатилась в сторону, замерев, задержав дыхание и сжавшись в комок. Рен прошел совсем рядом – он задел ее краем своего плаща, отчего Рей чуть не вскрикнула, но сумела сдержаться.

Рен искал ее на ощупь, ругался, но не мог найти, расшвыривал в стороны то, что попадалось ему на пути. Земля вздрагивала в такт возмущениям в Силе, которые он производил, но найти Рей не мог. Не в темноте.

И эта мысль пришла ему на ум, потому что Рен бросился обратно за своим мечом. Рей отлепила себя от пола, добралась до выхода, активировав свой меч, чтобы отыскать веревку. Она нашлась в рюкзаке, и вовремя – Рей слышала, как приближается Рен. Отключив меч, она нырнула под спальник на лежанке, подтянув ноги, чтобы не торчали из-под него.

Рен вернулся, шатаясь, как пьяный, несколько раз на ходу чуть не напоровшись на свой собственный меч. Рей вжималась в лежанку, стараясь успокоить дыхание, успокоить себя, Силой прощупывая все вокруг, чтобы ощутить каждый камень, каждую песчинку. Рен двигался прямо к ней, а Рей искала что-нибудь подходящее. Что-то вроде… вроде увесистого камня, который взлетел с земли, подчиняясь ее воле, направленный прямо в затылок Рену.

Рен издал возглас боли, выронив меч и рухнув на колени. Удар был не сильный, но Кайло был ослаблен, и Рей, выскользнув из-под спальника, протянула руку, и меч Рена скользнул к ней. Деактивировав его прежде, чем Кайло придет в себя, Рей, пользуясь темнотой и ориентируясь на ощущение Силы, приблизилась к нему и толкнула в грудь, не прибегая к физическому контакту. Подскочив, она стала торопливо связывать его, стараясь не потерять концентрацию, благодаря которой она удерживала Рена на месте. Он сопротивлялся, но слабо, и к тому моменту, как Рей закончила, обмяк, потеряв сознание.

Рей опустилась на землю рядом, чувствуя себя оглушенной. Ее руки и ноги дрожали, ночной холод забирался под комбинезон. Посидев немного, Рей активировала меч и в его дрожащем свете начала искать топливо для костра, которое Рен в припадке расшвырял по всей пещере.

 

***

 

Кайло проснулся с больной головой, когда утренний свет уже проник в пещеру. Тело затекло, но, попытавшись пошевелиться, Кайло понял, что связан, лежит на земле и укрыт сверху спальником. Оглядевшись, он увидел, что по пещере будто ураган прошелся, последовательно разнося все кругом. Все, что можно было разбить, было разбито, пол усыпали щепки от дров.

Рей спала на уцелевшем лежаке, завернувшись в спальник. Кайло попытался позвать ее, но горло пересохло, и издать внятный звук вышло только с третьего раза.

\- Рей! – позвал он. – Рей! Развяжи меня!

Мусорщица проснулась, мрачно глядя на него, и спросила:

\- Ты не собираешься меня убивать?

\- Пока нет, - ответил Кайло. «А стоило бы?»

Рей сползла с лежанки, сдернула с него спальник и стала аккуратно развязывать узлы на веревке – ибо веревка всего одна и еще могла пригодиться. Когда Рен освободился, то сел, растирая не слушающиеся его руки и ноги, и задал мучавший его вопрос:

\- Что случилось?

\- А ты не помнишь? – ответила Рей. Кайло отрицательно покачал головой. Рей пожала плечами:

\- Не знаю. Какой-то припадок, - и вернулась на лежак.

Ей явно не хотелось рассуждать ни о вчерашнем, ни о его причинах. Кайло тоже – его клонило в сон, но спать-то было негде, кроме как на полу.

\- Рей, - позвал Кайло. – Подвинься, - это прозвучало почти умоляюще.

Рей глухо вздохнула в спальнике и ответила:

\- Ты меня вчера чуть не убил нахрен. И я не собираюсь двигаться ни сейчас, ни в будущем.

Это было почти справедливо – если не считать того, что Кайло сделал это неумышленно. Так что у него оставалось два варианта: лечь на полу или отвоевывать половину лежака. Взвесив «за» и «против», Кайло пришел к выводу, что не умрет, если поспит несколько часов на земле.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне вдруг стало понятно, что народ может не уловить, отчего вдруг Рен двинулся кукушечкой (я имею в виду - больше чем обычно). Понравившиеся Рей "одуванчики" перекочевали сюда прямо из романа Кира Булычева "Поселок", и они не одуванчики вовсе, а гнезда снежных блох. Укус блохи приводит к помутнению сознания, агрессии, галлюцинациям и прочим прекрасным вещам.


	4. Глава 4. Истории на ночь.

Они возобновили тренировки. Взвесив «за» и «против» с учетом того, что ее сосед может вдруг слететь с катушек, Рей подошла к Рену и сказала, что решение отменить тренировки было ошибочным. Кайло был жутко довольным, он прямо светился, а на лице его еще долго было написано «я же был прав».

Каждый четвертый день они тренировались, но перекидыванием камней дело не ограничилось – они даже приступили к медитациям. А началось все с простой попытки Рей уколоть Кайло.

\- А почему бы тебе не попробовать помедитировать, - предложила Рей как-то. - Или у тебя настолько плохо с этим?

Рен взглянул на нее холодно и презрительно:

\- Не хуже, чем у тебя.

\- Я довольно критично отношусь к собственным умениям, так что наверное не очень, да?

До этого момента Рей не представляла, что сможет развести магистра рыцарей Рен на «слабо». 

С медитацией у него и вправду было как у Рей – то есть неплохо. Вот только ему ее присутствие нисколько не мешало, а Рей, наоборот, никак не могла сосредоточиться. Поэтому, она решила действовать иначе – стала буравить Рена взглядом, гадая, отреагирует ли он на это. Кайло не реагировал. Рей стала кидать камешки в скалу, а эхо разносило этот стук по всей пещере – но и на это магистр не реагировал. Рей долго обдумывала следующий шаг, но потом все же решилась, и горсть маленьких камешков, воспарив, понеслась к медитирующему магистру. Цели камешки не достигли, а магистр таки обратил внимание на Рей, открыв глаза и уставившись на нее.

\- Действительно, очень хорошо, - невозмутимо похвалила его девушка. – Признаю, у тебя с медитацией выходит гораздо лучше.

Она не знала, чего добьется своими словами: колкости, взрыва злости или еще чего-то. И уж точно не планировала, что увидит это выражение на лице Рена: будто недовольство, удивление и самодовольство боролись за первенство, но победила дружба.

Отметок на стене прибавилось, но Рей не могла избавиться от приливов экзистенциального ужаса каждый раз, когда рисовала новую.

Вдруг я умру тут?

Вдруг я состарюсь здесь?

Вдруг мы состаримся здесь вдвоем?

Вдвоем с Кайло Реном.

Тренировки, рано или поздно, приводили к нудным предложениям Рена стать его ученицей «по-настоящему» или слабо завуалированным намекам на это.

\- Я бы мог выступить против Сноука, - заметил Кайло как-то раз. - Если бы имел определенную поддержку. Ученика, например.

\- А ты не боишься, что ученик может принять сторону Сноука? - спросила Рей.

\- Все возможно, но я бы мог попытаться избежать такого. В конце концов, какой резон менять одного учителя на другого?

\- Ты же поменял, - после этой фразы Рен еще долго не заговаривал об ученичестве, а его атаки Силой стали злее и к ним добавилось ментальное давление.

 

***

 

...День, по местным меркам, был чудесный. Солнце дарило холодной земле Файрин VI свой послеполуденный свет, а эхо далеко разносило грязные ругательства, которыми щедро делился с окружающим магистр рыцарей Рен. Ругательства были как простые, так и заковыристые, со словечками из хаттского, тойдарианского и еще бог знает каких языков. Хоть записывай.

Рей в первый раз за всех сосуществование здесь услышала, как Кайло ругался. Впрочем, в основном он, конечно, вкладывал эмоции в действия - его гнев, обращенный на обстоятельства и отсутствие возможности хоть как-то исправить ситуацию, грозил их погубить: земля вокруг них тряслась и ходила волнами, грозя утянуть их еще глубже, пока, наконец, Кайло это не осознал и не начал сдерживать пыл.

Рей молчала, хотя ей тоже хотелось выругаться. Но если обстоятельства против тебя – зачем тратить энергию попусту, если можно направить ее в полезное русло?

Вчера вечером Кайло спросил у нее, есть ли у Рей определенные планы на завтрашний день. Вопрос был странный, с учетом того, что распорядок дня друг друга они вызубрили лучше, чем джедаи и ситхи - свои собственные кодексы. Странный и риторический, и Рей, разумеется, ответила, что ничего особенного не планировала, что надо?

Нужно было прогуляться к одному из ущелий выше на взгорье, которое Кайло уже успел обойти.

\- Я нашел упавшую ретрансляторную вышку, - сказал он. – И нужно посмотреть, есть ли там что-то полезное.

Рей оживилась. Ретранслятор – это прекрасно. Раз есть ретрансляторы, значит есть что передавать, раз есть, что передавать – значит есть кому передавать.

\- Чей это ретранслятор? – спросила Рей.

\- Понятия не имею, - ответил Кайло. – Но выглядит так, будто он тут уже давно лежит.

Остатки обоих передатчиков – с TIE и крестокрыла – по-прежнему лежали у девушки, бережно завернутые в куски обшивки сиденья. Если на ретрансляторной вышке был активный передатчик, значит можно будет использовать его, чтобы починить один из этих и вызвать помощь.

На следующий день они выдвинулись рано утром, еще до рассвета, чтобы успеть вернуться днем. Рей поначалу мерзла, но в процессе ходьбы разогрелась, потому что поспевать вслед за широко шагающим Реном – отличная разминка.

Путь до места занял несколько часов, солнце успело выйти, но со взгорья дул холодный ветер, так что солнечное тепло почти не чувствовалось. Стоя на краю ущелья – огромной промоины, на дне которой журчал ручей -, Рей засунула руки подмышки, чтобы согреть, и старалась рассмотреть внизу упавший ретранслятор. В ущелье было сумрачно, но она видела изломанный силуэт вышки. Края его осыпались и пестрели трещинами.

Рядом Рен готовил веревку. Рей отводилась главная роль, в то время как он должен был ее страховать. Девушка успешно спустилась, успешно нашла и вынула передатчик, обвязала его, чтобы Рен поднял, а потом, когда веревка освободилась, полезла наверх сама. После чего они отправились в обратный путь, подталкиваемые холодным ветром в спину. Ничего не предвещало беды.

Они провалились в появившуюся после дождей вымоину, когда прошли большую часть пути и спустились со скалистого взгорья. Грунт, перемешанный со скальной породой, стал проседать у них под ногами, утекая вниз и увлекая их за собой. К их большому счастью, эта вымоина была неглубокой, но на дне все еще была вода, поэтому они застряли в вязкой грязи сами, и утопили в ней передатчик. Они выбрались из ямы, потяжелев на десяток килограмм, но чтобы достать тяжелый, ушедший вниз передатчик, пришлось бы перекопать всю землю внизу. Повезло, что мечи не потеряли.

Злые, вымазанные в грязи, они остались ни с чем.

\- Ничего, - сказала Рей, когда Кайло выговорился. – Раз есть один ретранслятор, значит есть и другой. В крайнем случае устроим раскопки.

Этим она вызвала лишь очередную волну бессмысленной ярости, направленной, впрочем, не на нее, а в пространство.

\- Ты думаешь, это сильно поможет? - спросила девушка, когда он закончил. - Крушить все вокруг?

\- Нет, зато мне легче, - огрызнулся Рен. - И если бы ты знала, как меня бесит, что у тебя получается обуздать свой гнев, хотя ты училась этому всего ничего, - добавил он вроде бы ни с того ни с сего, но чувствовалось, что он давно в себе это вынашивал.

Это был очень неожиданный и весьма своеобразный комплимент ее заслугам, так что Рей даже опешила. Прошло немало времени, прежде чем она сподобилась ответить.

\- Я училась этому, - осторожно сказала Рей, - всю жизнь. И учусь до сих пор, ведь не так уж блестяще у меня это получается. И это не та вещь, которую можно раз разучить - и все, пожалуйста. Но это то, чему меня приучила жизнь на Джакку: как бы хорошо ты не старался, как бы правильно все не делал, настанет момент, когда нужно будет начать все сначала. Опять. Это может зависеть от тебя, а может и нет, но это случается с каждым, рано или поздно. Все падают. Иногда по несколько раз подряд, - добавила девушка, переведя дух. - И это точно не значит, что из-за этого нужно впадать в бешенство.

Кайло внимательно посмотрел на нее, будто изучая, стараясь отыскать в ее лице что-то, так, что Рей стало неудобно. А потом просто молча кивнул и начал выбираться.

В итоге они отправились на озеро, чтобы отмыться.

 

***

 

Хотя дни все еще были теплые, ночи становились длиннее и холоднее. Рей даже думала, как бы в шутку, о том, как могла бы выглядеть зимовка, но с каждым днем, проведенным тут, это из шутки превращалось в предположение.

Следовало торопиться, чтобы успеть обсохнуть, пока солнце еще греет, потому что встречать значительно похолодавшие сумерки в мокрой одежде – удовольствие ниже среднего.

Камни в озере были острые, но стараниями Рей, ходившей сюда, как на работу, в воде были узенькая дорожка и площадка, расчищенные от самых острых и больших булыжников. Устроившись на камнях у самой воды, приключенцы стали раздеваться, роняя с себя комья грязи.

\- Ты плавать-то умеешь? – спросил Кайло, разоблачаясь. Шарф, верхний плащ, нижний… второй плащ? Повезет, если он тут до темноты управится со всем своим добром.

\- Да, научилась! – обиделась Рей.

\- Там есть океан, на той планете, где вы прячетесь?

\- Не твое дело, - ответила Рей, нахмурившись, и отвернулась от Кайло, расстегивая задеревеневший под слоем грязи комбинезон. Под комбинезоном у нее были футболка и штаны, но штаны Рей решила оставить на берегу – хоть что-то сухое должно было у нее остаться. А вот футболку снимать не собиралась.

Разувшись, она затащила комбинезон в воду и стала отстирывать. Закончив с комбинезоном, Рей выбросила мокрый ком на берег, а сама кое-как распутала пучки на голове и, задержав дыхание, опустилась в воду целиком.

 

***

 

Рей вынырнула, и в этот момент Кайло понял, что идти отмываться вдвоем было не лучшей идеей.

Он уже не раз наблюдал Рей краем глаза в одном, хм, белье. Но одно дело – замечать случайно или в состоянии полусна, как кто-то, такой же убитый, раздевается, перед тем, как нырнуть в спальник, и совсем другое – наблюдать как этот кто-то стоит в воде по пояс, облепленный мокрой футболкой, которая ничего не скрывает. 

Если бы это был кто-то другой, Кайло бы заподозрил, что это проделано специально. Но до Рей иногда долго доходили очевидные вещи, и, похоже, что это была одна из них. С учетом того, что с водой в таких количествах она раньше сталкивалась нечасто, скорее всего так и было. Но Кайло от этого легче не становилось.

Он торопливо стянул с себя обувь и зашел в воду прямо в штанах, прихватив с собой свои вещи.

 

***

 

Закончив с комбинезоном и разложив его на камнях, Рей, спрятавшись среди скал, переоделась в сухое, а потом устроилась на большом плоском камне, ожидая, пока Рен закончит отмываться. Хоть солнце все еще пригревало, но холодный ветер заставлял ежиться, кожа покрывалась мурашками, а соски болезненно сжимались. Обняв себя руками, Рей, скучая, глядела на воду и тосковала по ее теплу.

Кайло тем временем закончил стирку, так же как и она, побросав вещи на камни, а сам нырнул в озеро. Рей искоса наблюдала за ним, готовясь в случае чего, быстро сделать вид, что смотрит в другую сторону. Возможность рассмотреть Кайло Рена без всего его многослойного облачения выпадала редко, но Рей даже под присягой бы не призналась, что то, что она видит, ей нравится.

Блеск воды на мокром теле, перекатывающиеся под кожей мускулы… это определенно не то, о чем стоило думать.

Рей уставилась на камни внизу. Камни, камни, какие прекрасные камни… Прямо как его пресс, наверное, во время их первой драки у нее была возможность проверить… Да что такое!

К счастью, ее отвлекли. Кайло окликнул ее, стоя в воде (не пялься на него Рей, смотри чуток повыше!) и сказал, что задержится.

\- Не жди меня, - крикнул он ей. – Если замерзла, то иди.

\- Хорошо, - Рей слезла с камня, хмурясь и подозревая, что не сможет изгнать из воображения вид обнаженного торса Кайло Рена еще долгое время. Закатав мокрую футболку до талии, чтобы не намочить штаны, Рей собрала мокрый ком своей одежды и направилась обратно. Холод подгонял, и она ускорила шаг, стараясь сосредоточиться на дороге, а не на своих ощущениях, которые, к ее стыду, включали в себя не только дрожь от холода, но и напряжение между бедер. Когда путь вывел ее в лощину, укрытую от ветра, Рей остановилась, оглянувшись, и, найдя место откуда ее будет не видно, если вдруг кто-то вдруг покажется на горизонте, прикоснулась к себе, сосредоточившись исключительно на ощущениях, и ни на чем более. Для разрядки ей хватило буквально пары минут, после чего она продолжила свой путь.

 

***

 

Ожидаемо, за несколько часов высохнуть ничего не успело. Расстелив мокрые вещи на камнях возле костра, они закутались каждый в свой спальник и сели у огня.

\- Хорошая погода для страшилок, - заметил Рен, подбрасывая поленьев в костер. Сырое дерево долго не разгоралось и чадило, так что пещера то и дело оглашалась кашлем. А снаружи завывал ветер.

\- Для каких страшилок? – спросила Рей.

\- Это традиция – рассказывать страшные истории у костра, - ответил Кайло.

\- Желаешь чем-то поделиться? Подробностями геноцида?

\- Не такие истории. Мистические, странные, вызывающие иррациональный страх… Якобы происходившие и происходившие на самом деле… Твой друг-предатель не рассказывал тебе байки про «красного штурмовика»?

\- Что? Как… что за бред?

\- Хм, хотя возможно и не рассказывал, это очень пошлые байки.

\- И знать не хочу.

\- Правильное решение. А про бродячую планету, которая возникает там, где не должна, и те, кто высаживаются на ней, никогда не возвращаются обратно?

\- Не слышала. Но у нас ходила байка про попутчика: возле одного из "звездных разрушителей" после наступления темноты можно было встретить человека в потрепанной имперской форме, который просил подбросить его до форпоста. Те, кто соглашались…

\- Не возвращались?

\- Ага. Но это же бред. Если после наступления темноты задержишься в пустыне, то не вернешься из-за более прозаических причин. Станешь чьим-нибудь обедом, например.

\- Ладно. Со мной как-то случилась одна история, которую недалекие люди, не чувствительные к Силе, могут счесть мистической… - Рей закатила глаза, а Рен, тем временем, продолжал:

\- Однажды мне пришлось лететь на одну отдаленную базу. Это было давно, мы подбирали планету для создания «Старкиллера», и эта планета находилась на Внешнем кольце в отдалении от оживленных звездных маршрутов…

 

***

 

Согласно отчетам, планета была необитаема. Здесь не водилось ничего крупнее лесных крыс, ящериц и псов, разумной жизни не было, и видов, из которых она, теоретически, могла эволюционировать в ближайшее время, тоже.

Просто обычная планета с обычным климатическим набором от ледяных пустынь до пустынь обыкновенных, воздух чуть более разряженный, чем следует, скудный почвенный покров и скалы, скалы, скалы, скалы. Важным условием для выбора базы было отсутствие океанов, и это условие выполнялось идеально - тут даже с крупными реками была напряженка.

База Первого Ордена, заложенная здесь несколько лет назад, тихо и мирно функционировала, собирая информацию о планете и готовя площадку для строительства.

Кайло Рен, молодой да ранний магистр рыцарей Рен, был единственным пассажиром шаттла, который он не беспричинно планировал заполучить когда-нибудь в личное пользование. Персонал шаттла старался не попадаться магистру на глаза по пустякам после того, как они стали свидетелями публичного удушения одного нерасторопного офицера. Офицер, конечно, остался жив, но популярности магистру такое зрелище не прибавило. Впрочем Рен жаждал не популярности, а подчинения, так что можно было сказать, что у него с этим все в порядке.

Когда шаттл запросил разрешения на посадку, то ответа не получил. Впрочем, компьютер базы принял присланный код и отключил ПВО, поэтому шаттл успешно сел без разрешения, ибо практически все посадочные площадки были пусты.

Кайло Рен спустился на поверхность и направился к воротам. Он походя отметил, что ночное освещение до сих пор включено, что в равной мере расточительно и подозрительно.

База встретила его абсолютной тишиной. Ни одного человека в коридорах, ни единого - в командном центре.

Когда Рен убедился, что на всей базе он один, он немедленно связался с командованием и доложил о ситуации.

Теперь персонал шаттла переходил под его контроль, и в ожидании подкрепления они начали обследовать брошенную базу, а в том, что она брошена, сомнений не было - ни следов боев, ни эвакуации - будто весь персонал в один момент организованно покинул рабочие места и куда-то ушел. 

Пока его новоявленные подчиненные привыкали к новому статусу и приступали к осмотру базы, сам Рен приступил к осмотру окрестностей. Ничего полезного он не нашел, лишь зря натрудил ноги, да наткнулся на местных квазиразумных четвероногих, которые почувствовали его издалека и попрятались в чашу низкорослого леса, огрызаясь во след магистру на своем лающем недоязыке.

Из интереса Кайло проследовал за одним из них до норы в земле, в которой тот скрылся. Нора как нора, как и куча других же таких нор, вырытых в глинистом склоне. Человек в такую не пролезет, а в возможность того, что четвероногие перебили всех первоорденцев, Кайло не верил.

Вернувшись на базу (пришлось долго очищать сапоги от налипшей рыжей глины), Кайло выслушал доклад: оборудование базы в порядке, равно как и документация, что велась до первых чисел прошлого стандартного месяца. Ничего не пропало, все на месте, даже эвакуационные шаттлы.

Все, кроме людей.

Так как до подхода официальных дознавателей были еще сутки, персонал шаттла стал устраиваться на временную ночевку на базе .

А ночью-то и начались странности.

Постоянно срабатывали детекторы движения, будоража часовых. Дело было не в каком-то одном неисправном детекторе или нескольких. Детекторы срабатывали по всей немаленькой базе, в этом не было никакой системы, и камеры не показывали никого, кто мог бы нарушить ночной покой.

Предположили, что, возможно, какая-то живность снаружи забралась на базу и шастает, пользуясь ночным затишьем. Детекторы, в итоге, отключили, велев дежурным посматривать на камеры почаще.

Но это было лишь начало.

В середине ночи запечатанные двери, отрезавшие те несколько отсеков, где расположились новоприбывшие, от прочего комплекса, разблокировались сами собой и открылись, что вызвало неслабую тревогу.

Кайло лично проверял, что случилось. Техники доложили - должно быть сбой.

Однако, вкупе со странным поведением детекторов, это происшествие подействовало на персонал угнетающе. Еще немного - и начнутся разговоры о призраках и проклятиях (а они всегда начинаются, тысячелетия цивилизации не вытравили из людей веры в сверхъестественное, которая лучше всего проявляется, когда человек отрезан от привычного мира).

Странности продолжались: несколько раз само включалось и выключалось внешнее освещение, а дежурные клялись, что вещи сами падали со столов, хотя никто их не толкал, не двигал столы и даже не топал рядом. Кайло, будучи чувствительным к Силе, улавливал легкие колебания в ней, но настолько малозаметные, что они никак не могли иметь отношения к происходящему. Кроме этого Кайло был реалистом, и если бы тут действительно действовали какие-нибудь призраки или живые существа, он бы точно их почувствовал. Но он был уверен - кроме них на базе никого нет. Даже призраков.

Техники всю ночь провозились с электросетью, ища поломки, которые могли вызвать нарушение питания дверей и освещения, и, в общем, за ночь никто не отдохнул.

Наутро, продолжая обследование базы, на нижнем уровне наткнулись на странную находку. Основной коридор, ведущий в один из складов, был усеян вещами: сумки, предметы одежды, голопады, какие-то мелочи - словно люди шли и бросали все, что несли в руках. Дорога из вещей продолжалась до самых дверей склада, оставленных распахнутыми. А внутри ничего не было, кроме странного большого ровного прямоугольника пола, покрытого густой и склизкой оранжевой плесенью, наверняка ядовитой. Странным было то, что за пределы прямоугольника плесень не выходила.

Когда Кайло спустился вниз - ощущая в Силе отголоски спокойствия и даже умиротворения, наполнявшего прошедших здесь людей, которые не вносили никакой ясности в то, что произошло - дабы лично взглянуть на странный плесневелый прямоугольник, с которого собирались взять соскоб, то его внезапно замутило. Возникло ощущение, будто он не в помещении стоит, а на краю прямоугольного колодца, уходящего куда-то на невероятную глубину. Кайло знал - все, кто были на базе точно ушли туда. Сами, спокойно и без криков. Только вот куда - "туда" он ни сказать, ни понять не мог.

А через несколько часов прилетели официально уполномоченные на расследование лица, и миссия Рена на этой планете закончилась.

 

***

 

\- Ты все выдумал, - безапелляционно сказала Рей, когда Кайло закончил.

\- Нет.

\- Или передрал откуда-то. Целая база взяла и вымерла, и никто об этом не знал. Никто с ней не связывался целый месяц, поставки туда не делались…

\- Лучше ты что-нибудь расскажи.

\- Мне нечего. Хотя… - Рей хмыкнула.

\- Что?

\- Если подумать, мне даже есть что рассказать. Правда это не столько страшно, сколько странно, зато было на самом деле.

Они замолчали. После полминуты тишины Кайло сказал:

\- Ну, поделись же.

\- Мне пришло в голову, что на необитаемой планете это действительно может зазвучать жутковато, - Рей задумалась, машинально выковыривая из-под ногтей грязь. – Это было… года четыре назад, кажется. Необычно сухие весна и лето выдались…

\- У вас там даже весна есть?

\- Да. Пара недель, в течении которых может идти дождь. Если он идет, то в пустыне даже начинает что-то расти. Но потом все равно засыхает, - Рей посмотрела на огонь. – В общем, это было самое начало сухого сезона, который был самым сухим на моей памяти.

 

***

 

Первое тело обнаружили в песках, и никто не удивился: пустыня постоянно брала дань жизнями беспечных и неудачливых. Тело высохло, его потрепали челюстегрызы* – ничего подозрительного. Похоронили, констебль опросил местных на предмет пропавших – и все. Но через неделю нашли еще одно – свежее. И было ясно, что этот несчастный Тидо умер не своей смертью, а довольно мучительно и с чьей-то помощью. Кто-то говорил, что это были ужасные порезы. Кто-то - что его разорвало. Кто-то – что у него не хватало органов. И так пошло-поехало: раз в неделю один труп где-нибудь в отдалении от заставы. Иногда на кладбище кораблей, иногда в пустыне. Мусорщики опасались ходить на промысел поодиночке, двигались группами, не удалялись далеко от Ниимы и старались вернуться засветло. Сами по себе остались единицы, и Рей была среди них. Она была мелкой, худощавой, вечно голодной, и ей совершенно не хотелось делиться своей и без того небогатой добычей с другими. Она уповала на свою быстроту, интуицию и почему-то не чувствовала страха. Несмотря на разговоры и пересуды, легкую панику и одну попытку самосуда на заставе, она не боялась, хотя понимала, что должна.

В один из дней, таких же обычных, как и все остальные, она выдвинулась на кладбище кораблей. У нее был «новый» спидер, собранный самостоятельно, и он еще не был доведен до ума и двигался медленно, поэтому Рей выезжала еще по темноте, чтобы вовремя достигнуть места. Огромный «звездный разрушитель», переломленный пополам, был местом ее сбора. Забравшись на его покатую «спину» в лучах раннего утреннего солнца, Рей огляделась, прежде, чем нырнуть в один из темных прогалов. И вдалеке она увидела фигуру. Кто-то шел по каньону между остатками техники, высокая фигура (как поняла позже Рей – около трех метров) в черном. Девушка подивилась, что за глупец ходит по пустыне, закутанный в черные тряпки, но деталей разглядеть не смогла – у нее еще не было бинокля – и занялась делом.

На следующий день выехав чуть позже обычного, она увидела ту же фигуру среди дюн, гораздо ближе к Нииме, но по-прежнему слишком далеко, чтобы разглядеть детали. Что-то шевельнулось у нее в желудке, не страх, но неприятное чувство опасения, будто кто-то злым тяжелым взглядом буравил ей в спину.

Выехав позже, она задержалась дольше, и когда выбралась из «разрушителя», солнце почти село. На своем полудохлом спидере она бы не успела вернуться до заката, и, чтобы избежать встречи с челюстегрызами, решила укрыться внутри корабля, найдя маленькую техническую щель достаточно высоко, чтобы до нее не добрались, где и провела ночь, постоянно просыпаясь от холода. Остывающий корабль издавал жуткие звуки, челюстегрызы перекликивались в пустыне, и это было гораздо страшнее, чем все рассказы о непонятном убийце в песках.

Она вернулась к шагоходу днем, везя с собой полную сетку хабара – пока искала укрытие на «разрушителе» нашла несколько полезных вещей, в том числе и для себя. Возле дома ее вновь накрыло тяжелым чувством, но Рей уверенно зашла внутрь и замерла. В ее маленьком жилище все было перевернуто вверх дном. Старое кресло, выполнявшее роль кровати, было исполосовано в клочья и распотрошено – остатки обивки сиротливо перекатывал сквозняк. Вещи валялись на полу в беспорядке, словно кто-то в ярости бесновался в замкнутом помещении, круша все вокруг себя.

Рей была в шоке, и первым делом проверила, не пропали ли вещи из «заначки», ценные находки – но они были на месте. Словно кто-то вымещал злость, не найдя девушку на месте.

Делать было нечего, она убралась, потом поехала к Ункару, и только спустя неделю рассказала о происшествии Зувио. Констебль был зол, ругал ее последними словами, говоря, что надо было сразу бежать к нему. Впрочем никто больше к Рей ходить не пытался, хотя несколько ночей она провела в напряженном ожидании. А там и убийства прекратились, и постепенно об этой истории все забыли.

 

***

 

\- Мда... Жутковато.

\- Да. Наверное. Я уже потом это поняла, но в тот момент просто удивилась… и пошла дальше, - Рей сонно потерла глаза, сдерживая зевок и проверила, как там одежда. Одежда по-прежнему была сырой, хотя лежала вплотную к костру (и это было чревато появлением на ней новых дыр).

\- Мы можем до утра ждать, пока они высохнут, а я уже хочу спать, - сказал Кайло, наблюдая за ее действиями.

\- В одном спальнике здесь околеть можно, - мрачно сказала Рей.

\- Можно лечь вдвоем, - Кайло постарался произнести это как можно более нейтрально.

\- Ага, - недовольно сказала девушка. – Я лучше возле костра попробую поспать.

\- Он потухнет.

\- Может быть вещи до этого высохнут.

\- Слушай, я не предлагаю тебе… ничего такого. Просто, черт возьми, лечь рядом, потому что я тоже не хочу трястись всю ночь от холода, но других вариантов не вижу!

Помолчав, Рей вздохнула.

\- Ладно.

Рей смущал тот факт, что она в одних штанах и тонком бандаже. И соприкасаться голой кожей с Реном она тоже стеснялась. Хотя бы из-за того, что ей стоило больших трудов успокоиться и все-таки заставить себя дышать ровнее на то зрелище, открывшееся ей во время купания.

Но Кайло, судя по некоторой скованности, тоже особо расслабленным себя не ощущал.

 

***

 

Рей лежала на боку, напряженная, как сжатая пружина, чувствуя, что неуместное возбуждение дает о себе знать снова. Она сжала колени, надеясь, что если полежит чуть-чуть спокойно, то это чувство уйдет, но мысли о том, что рядом с ней лежит человек, ставший причиной ее дискомфорта, спокойствия не приносили. Рей боялась лишний раз пошевелиться, чувствуя себя так, будто каждый шов на одежде, каждая складка впиваются туда, куда впиваются не должны. Она не слышала дыхания Рена, зато собственное казалось ей очень громким.

И когда Рен вдруг положил ей руку на бедро, Рей дернулась, как от удара током. А его рука скользнула дальше, под ткань ее быстро ветшающих штанов.

\- Что ты делаешь? - выдохнула Рей, чувствуя, как Кайло прижимается к ней всем телом сзади, а его рука настойчиво движется между её ног, заставляя Рей дрожать, как от лихорадки. Ощущения интенсивные и приятные, и Рей запоздало поняла, что момент, когда она могла устроить скандал, упущен - она сама не хотя того движется навстречу руке.

Рен прижался к ней, тяжело дыша ей в затылок, и Рей приподнялась, чтобы удобнее было стащить мешающие штаны. На несколько мгновений она ощутила его твердость, прижатую к ее ягодицам, а потом Рен приподнял ее за бедра и вошел в нее так резко, что у Рей вырвался стон между сжатых губ. Грубыми движениями он наполнял ее лоно, заставляя ее сжимать в горстях ткань спальника, и...

 

***

 

Рей проснулась, хватая воздух ртом.

Сон? Это был всего лишь сон?

Она села, стараясь успокоить дыхание, и ощутила облегчение напополам со смущением. Ну и приснится же! Возможно все дело было в том, что во сне они прижались друг к другу, и Рей чувствовала чужое тепло, тяжесть чужой руки на своем животе. Это было уютно, хотя, может быть, не слишком прилично, но сны, пришедшие вместе с этим нельзя было назвать уютными. Поэтому Рей встала, ощупала свой комбинезон, оделась и ушла на свою лежанку. Хоть комбинезон и был сыроват, и пришлось заново развести костёр, чтобы не замерзнуть, спалось ей немного лучше - хотя бы тяжелые душные кошмары не перемежались с не менее душными возбуждающим образами, но наутро Рей все равно не почувствовала себя отдохнувшей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * - Челюстегрызы - кривой перевод слова gnawjaw, которым на Джакку зовутся ночные хищники. Их надо было как-то назвать, а официального перевода на тот момент не было, либо я его пропустила.


	5. Глава 5. Немногословное прощание

Поверхность озера была покрыта розовато-белым туманом, медленно наползающим на берег: вечер был холодный, вода парила, и пар оседал на коже, волосах и одежде мелкими каплями. Рей умывалась, стоя по пояс в воде на маленьком пятачке, расчищенном ею от самых острых камней. Стоило уже вылезти, иначе она просто не успеет высохнуть и вернее всего простудится, а с их дефицитом лекарств это последнее, чего хотелось бы.

Но Рей упорно торчала в озере, потому что по самой абсурдной причине она не хотела возвращаться в пещеру.

 

***

 

\- Сильно понравилось как в тебя втыкаются колючки? - спросила Рей, некстати вспомнив как Кайло-еще-без-шрама колотил себя по ране чтобы... Нет, это явно не то, о чем хочется думать.

\- Просто вытащи их и все, - буркнул Кайло, пока Рей рассматривала его спину. Его недовольство подогревалось не только повторением ситуации с шипами, но и тем, что он, сильный форс-юзер, не смог ни предугадать, ни остановить чертовы колючки. Впрочем, шипы – не люди, заранее свои действия не обдумывают, поэтому заметить их загодя несколько сложнее.

Рей сама пару раз натыкалась на эти шипы - они закапывались в землю и то ли на тепло реагировали, то ли на сотрясения почвы, выстреливая в сторону подошедшего и впиваясь глубоко в кожу. Рей повезло, если так можно сказать, и шипы просто оставили ей несколько глубоких отметин на руке и бедре. Но с тех пор она присматривалась к почве, чтобы заранее заметить место, где такие шипы могут окопаться.

\- Ладно... Сиди спокойно, сейчас они еще глубже засели.

Вытащив шипы - в этот раз Кайло не дергался, поэтому было легче - Рей потянулась за бактой, которой оставалось ничтожно мало, что было отдельным поводом для печали, и попросила, дернув Рена за край кофты:

\- Снимай.

Спина у Кайло была бледная, с маленькими созвездиями черных родинок и темных следов от предыдущих попаданий шипов. На ней были старые шрамы, стрии, и при желании можно было представить, что это не спина, а карта... Хоть Новый Алдераан на ней ищи.

Осторожно промакивая раны бактой, Рей встала к Кайло почти вплотную. Она ощущала странное и совершенно бессмысленное желание оказаться ближе, мягко дотрагиваясь до его спины. Тот факт, что, протирая ранки, Рей касается его кожи своей, вдруг стал очень волнующим и смущающим. Она задержала руку над одним из шрамов, поглаживая его пальцами, а потом, словно опомнившись, торопливо убрала ее и закончила санобработку. 

Рен обернулся и осторожно поймал ее за запястье, притягивая ближе. Рей вздрогнула, инстинктивно отпрянув назад, но не настолько резко, чтобы вырвать руку из захвата. Она слегка испугалась, когда второй рукой Кайло обнял ее за талию, прижимая ее к себе. Это было последнее, чего она в этой жизни ожидала от магистра рыцарей Рен, и когда Кайло Рен склонился к ней и поцеловал ее, Рей лишь хлопала глазами и размышляла, какая фраза здесь подойдет больше - «Что ты творишь?» или «Руки убери!». Легкое прикосновение к ее губам переросло в натиск, которому Рей ошарашено поддалась, не желая признавать, что наслаждается этим. Будто единственное, чего ей недоставало сейчас - этого бархатного прикосновения, от которого по телу растекалось тепло, а в голове начинало шуметь.

Рей прервала поцелуй, воспользовавшись тем, что Рен держит ее не крепко и почти нежно, отстранилась, отойдя на несколько шагов, и, ляпнув что-то бессвязное насчет того, что ей нужно отойти, рванула из пещеры прочь.

 

***

 

Это было то, чего она упорно пыталась избегать с того самого момента, как поняла, что рассматривает Рена не только как врага и как другого форс-юзера, но как человека противоположного пола. Мужчину. Привлекательного мужчину, будь оно все проклято. 

Так как это был не тот вопрос, который можно выносить на обсуждение, Рей полагала, что с подобными сомнениями сталкивается она одна, а значит нужно просто побольше медитировать и вообще не давать себе отклоняться от линии.

И то, что Рен, похоже, мучился схожими затруднениями, больше напугало ее, чем обрадовало. Он был последним человеком, с которым ей бы хотелось разделить романтический интерес, если слово «романтический» применимо к двум людям, фактически запертым друг с другом и не имеющим выбора.

Именно поэтому она тут и торчала, полностью погруженная в себя. Именно поэтому Рей не услышала чужого приближения, приглушенного бульканьем воды.

\- Ого, ты посмотри! А говорили, что планета необитаема! - обернувшись, Рей увидела в тумане две темные фигуры. Порыв ветра разогнал клубы пара, и девушка рассмотрела внешность неожиданных посетителей. Больше всего они напоминали Рей таких же мусорщиков, какой была она, но более экипированных. Гости были вооружены, а взгляды, которыми они наградили Рей, были весьма недвусмысленными.

\- Вы дадите мне одеться, - ровно и уверенно сказала Рей, обращаясь к одному из них.

\- Мы дадим тебе одеться, - эхом отозвался он.

\- С чего вдруг? - удивился его товарищ.

\- Мы старые друзья, - сказала Рей, прикрываясь руками и идя к берегу, не сводя взгляда с подконтрольного ей мусорщика. - Да?

\- Да, мы старые друзья, - подтвердил мусорщик. Его друг переводил взгляд с него на Рей, не зная, что требует больше внимания. Рей беспрепятственно натянула на себя свой комбинезон, но металл ее светового меча, блеснувший среди камней, привлек внимание второго мусорщика:

\- А это что?

Меч скользнул в руку Рей быстрее, чем мусорщик нагнулся за ним, и Рей отступила назад, потому что это стоило ей потере контроля над первым мусорщиком.

Он выглядел, будто только проснулся и удивленно оглядывался.

\- Какого? - начал он.

Рей следила за ними, прикидывая, можно ли разрешить эту ситуацию без кровопролития, как учил ее Люк (где-то в другой жизни). Умения подчинять чужой разум ей явно не хватало, а просто так резать людей, не пытаясь найти другого выхода, было совсем не по-джедайски...

Ответа на этот вопрос Рей искать не пришлось, потому что клубы тумана позади мусорщиков окрасились полыхающе-алым, а мгновение спустя из них вынырнула быстрая темная фигура со световым мечом. Первый мусорщик схватился за оружие и даже успел выстрелить, но Рен отразил выстрел ему в грудь, а второй попытался сбежать, крича кому-то в тумане: 

\- Валим! - что и стало его последними словами. В наступившей тишине, кроме гудения меча, раздался другой звук - звук заводящегося мотора спидера.

Рей и Кайло переглянулись, и Рен стремительно бросился на звук, а Рей, чертыхаясь и проклиная все на свете, торопливо натянула ботинки и побежала его догонять. В тумане что-то полыхнуло, и рев спидера начал удаляться.

Приблизившись к тому месту, Рей увидела Кайло, очень рассерженного, стоящего у дымящегося спидера.

\- Этот ублюдок подстрелил, - сквозь зубы процедил он, - и улетел.

Рей подбежала к спидеру, ожидая худшего, но стрелок тот видимо был очень хреновый. 

\- Как ты здесь оказался? - спросила Рей, осматривая спидер.

\- Я пошел за тобой, нужно было… кое-что обсудить, - ответил Рен, вглядываясь в сумеречную мглу.

\- И что же? - спидер не сильно пострадал, и, когда Рей завела его, загудел, но высокую скорость развить уже не мог, начиная чихать и дребезжать. Но и это было огромным преимуществом в доселе безнадежной ситуации. Усевшись на него, Рей подала Рену, руку. – Ну так?

\- Давай потом, - ответил Кайло. - Мы, вроде как, кое-кого преследуем?

 

***

 

Рей сидела на камне и глядела, как тает в небе инверсионный след, а рядом Кайло вымешал свою ярость на запертых воротах, умело замаскированных за скалами. Если бы не поспешность улетающих, ни Рей, ни Рен бы их в жизни не отыскали. Рей лично проходила тут несколько раз и не замечала подвоха.

Очередной взмах меча вызвал небольшой камнепад, и девушка решила, что пора вмешаться.

\- Они вернутся, - сказала Рей. - Их тайник остался тут.

\- Очень ненадолго! - прорычал Рен. - Потому что я его нахер разнесу вместе со всем содержимым!..

\- Не стоит, - сказала Рей, медленно поднимаясь с камня. Мокрая ткань комбинезона неприятно холодила тело, а еще девушка вспомнила, что на берегу озера остались все ее немногие вещи, включая нижнее белье. - Нам самим оно может пригодиться. Но, я думаю, будет неплохо, если двери будут выглядеть, словно кто-то пытался войти, но не преуспел.

Кайло прекратил бессмысленно сечь двери шлюза и посмотрел на нее, как будто впервые увидел.

\- Я ее открою, - сказала Рей. - А потом закрою, как будто ничего и не было. Хотя... если там внутри окажется какой-то хлам, то придется ждать еще кого-нибудь. Но интуиция подсказывает мне, что там может быть что-то ценное.

Рен деактивировал свой меч и жестом пригласил ее к шлюзу, а сам устроился на камне рядом, наблюдая за ее действиями. Рей пожалела, что у нее нет с собой того набора инструментов, какой был на Джакку, но в грузовом отсеке спидера нашлись кое-какие полезные штуки, и она надеялась, что их ей хватит.

 

***

 

\- Я по всем важным вопросам буду теперь советоваться с твоей интуицией, - заметил Кайло, когда они открыли дверь, обезвредили ловушки и, наконец, вошли. К тому времени уже совсем стемнело, и стало так холодно, что у Рей зубы начали чечетку отбивать, и она чуть не устроила взрыв, когда снимала сигнализацию, потому что руки дрожали.

\- Они как будто к маленькой войне готовились. Или к осаде, - удивленно заметила Рей, оглядываясь.

\- Если это были контрабандисты, то такое у них в порядке вещей, - ответил Кайло. - Они могли снабжать сепаратистов, или каких-нибудь мелких террористов, или спонсировать смены власти среди местных князьков... Ну или это может быть запас на черный день. Или груз, который эти парни хотели увести у собственных подельников, поэтому и смылись, решив, если что, свалить все на нас.

\- Впечатляюще, - заметила Рей, забравшись на пирамиду из ящиков и оглядывая открывшуюся ей картину.

\- Не настолько, как открыть запечатанные двери, рассчитанные на попадание крупнокалиберных снарядов, - негромко ответил Рен снизу, и Рей почувствовала, что у нее алеют щеки от удовольствия. Обычно от него сложно было допроситься похвалы, но, как выяснилось, Кайло мог огорошить комплиментом в неожиданной или неподходящей ситуации.

Они принялись методично обыскивать помещение, которое было довольно-таки большим. Рей трясло от холода, и найденную теплую куртку, брошенную кем-то небрежно на ящики, она восприняла как подарок судьбы и тут же натянула на себя. Имеющиеся фонари давали крайне скудный свет, который не проникал вглубь вырубленного в скале прохода, а ведь тут было еще несколько боковых ответвлений, заканчивавшихся, однако, тупиками. В одном когда-то было что-то вроде операторской, во втором был изрядно загаженный и полуразбитый санузел.

Засунув руки в глубокие карманы куртки, чтобы согреть их, Рей наткнулась на длинный узкий цилиндр. Достав его, она поняла, что это тубус, а, когда открутила крышку, из тубуса посыпались свернутые в трубку полупрозрачные пластиковые листы.

\- Что это? - спросила Рей, разглядывая их. Там что-то было изображено, но что именно - она понять не могла: какие-то линии, зернистый "снег", темные и светлые пятна.

\- Это топографическая съемка, - ответил Кайло, разглядывая листы на свет. - С воздуха. Не вся планета, но ближайшие окрестности точно.

\- Полезная вещь, - заметила Рей, без особого энтузиазма.

\- Очень. Ретрансляторы можно будет рассмотреть даже на таком разрешении.

Рей пожала плечами и продолжила поиски.

Идя по проходу вдоль стены и рассматривая маркировки на ящиках, девушка обратила внимание, что далеко не все они новенькие. Некоторые были старше ее самой, и были до сих пор запечатаны пломбами с символикой Империи. И чем дальше она уходила от входа, тем больше таких ящиков там было. Имперский герб встречался и на оборудовании самого схрона, что позволяло предположить, что когда-то это сооружение служило имперским опорным пунктом или чем-то вроде.

"Он знал, что здесь будет нечто подобное, - подумала Рей. - Знал, и не сказал мне. Не просто так он начал искать эти ретрансляторы".

Ей стало досадно и от своей наивности, и от вскрывшегося обмана. С другой стороны - что еще можно было ожидать? Что Рен добровольно поделится с ней всей имеющейся информацией?

Рей постаралась отогнать от себя эти мысли, сосредоточившись на другом. Раз здесь сохранились имперские запасы, значит тут не пункт переброски товаров, а, скорее заначка на "черный день". Значит, летают сюда нечасто. Тем более теперь местоположение заначки известно кому-то еще.

Но вдруг они вернутся? Чтобы забрать то, что уцелело, например.

Помимо имперских запасов, здесь также были запасы алкоголя - набуанские, коррелианские вина, виски, какие-то немаркированные бутылки. Десятки ящиков с пищевыми концентратами (и имперские, и современные). Лекарства. Оружие. Для полного счастья тут не хватало только небольшого корабля, на котором можно было улететь, или передатчика.

Обшарив контрабандистскую заначку и прочие помещения, Рей нашла замену своему комбинезону, истершемуся и покрывшемуся множеством пятен и дыр, своей футболке, которая грозила расползтись по швам и новые ботинки. К сожалению, белья тут не было - или Рей плохо искала. Возможно, где-то там, в глубине, был ящик, забитый штурмовиковыми подштанниками старого образца.

Рен тоже отыскал смену своей изрядно потрепавшейся одежде, хотя большинство найденных вещей было ему коротко.

Рей очень хотелось пошутить вслух, что теперь и зимовать не страшно, но это была очень грустная шутка.

Снаружи уже была глубокая ночь, поэтому решено было переночевать в схроне, и утром двинуться обратно. Рей видела по решимости Рена, что ему не терпится отправится в путь - он принялся раскладывать листы, стараясь составить карту окрестностей, ходил вокруг, рассматривая их, складывая как паззл, недовольно бормотал что-то себе под нос.

Рей уже валилась с ног, и поэтому устроилась на ящиках, укрывшись найденной курткой. Последним, что она увидела, перед тем, как заснуть, был Кайло, сидящий над разложенными на полу листами и водящий по ним пальцем.

 

***

 

Они постарались свести к минимуму следы своего присутствия. Найденные полезные вещи сгрузили на спидер, а потом пришлось идти рядом с ним пешком, потому что он пытался умереть несколько раз по дороге.

\- Так что ты сказать-то хотел? - спросила Рей, когда они возвращались обратно.

\- Уже неважно, - ответил Рен.

Оба вели себя так, будто в пещере ничего не произошло.

Встал ребром вопрос: искать другие ретрансляторы или ждать корабля, который и вовсе мог не появиться. А если идти – то куда? Сошлись на том, что Рей остается наблюдать за схроном контрабандистов, и в случае прибытия оных не забывает подобрать потом Кайло, который пойдет искать вышку, ориентируясь на топографическую карту. 

Рей не хотелось отпускать Рена, у нее были крупные сомнения насчет того, сможет ли она разобраться с контрабандистами, и насчет того, сможет ли Рен отыскать еще одну вышку… но другого выбора не было. Только ждать и надеяться. И, хотя Рей была мастером по этой дисциплине, опыт говорил о том, что только ждать недостаточно.

Рей уходила бродить по долине каждый день, несмотря на то, что пайками они были обеспечены надолго и ловить никого было не нужно. Даже когда похолодало, она усаживалась в корнях дерева, которое полюбилось ей за свою развесистость и согбенность, и застывала, часами изучая свои мысли со стороны. В каком-то смысле, ей казалось, что она сумела постичь суть равновесия. А чем еще это могло быть - нервный и характерный последователь Темной стороны, с которым вынуждена уживаться последовательница Светлой стороны. Поневоле научишься смирять свой нрав и искать компромисс. Правда, найти покой тоже не представлялось возможным. По крайней мере тот покой, о котором говорил Люк.

Рей поняла, что Рен возвращается задолго до того, как он появился в пределах видимости, и сама удивилась, насколько ее обрадовало это. Она не знала, возвращается ли он с передатчиком или нет, не знала где именно он находится, но ожидала его, находясь в состоянии постоянной готовности. Ее нетерпение росло, и вместе с этим рос иррациональный страх, что где-то там что-то может случиться с единственным человеком, с которым она может общаться здесь. Весь ее мир сузился до обозримого ландшафта и Кайло Рена, которого еще несколько месяцев назад она была готова убить, не взирая на слова Люка о том, что нужно попытаться вернуть его на Светлую сторону.

Тем более заметно ухудшилась погода, днем уже было далеко не жарко, а вечера Рей проводила около костра, возле него же и засыпая. Рен мог простыть, мог отморозить себе ноги или руки - да что угодно могло случиться с ним на открытой местности.

Но он был жив, несмотря на ее страхи, и в один прекрасный день... нет, будем честными, в один ужасный холодный вечер, когда Рей сидела возле костра, укутавшись в спальник, и слушала, как воет снаружи ветер, Кайло ввалился в пещеру, таща на спине передатчик.

Рей подскочила на месте, выпутываясь из спальника, в то время как Рен прошел прямо к костру, поставил передатчик на пол и принял горизонтальное положение возле огня, отказываясь подыматься. Рей укрыла его своим спальником, то ли паникуя, то ли радуясь.

Кайло был обветрен, ибо шлем он потерял еще во время памятного метеоритного дождя, зарос щетиной, и выпив воды, он тут же уснул, а Рей сидела рядом, ежась и не зная, что делать. Наконец она собралась и села, решив хотя бы поверхностно осмотреть передатчик. Передатчик был замотан в спальник и затянут в сетку, которую они позаимствовали из схрона вместо сумки, и вытащив его, Рей накрыла Рена и вторым спальником, а сама приступила к осмотру. Внешне передатчик выглядел целым, но его старая громоздкая конструкция внушала опасения – вдруг не получится починить его? Рассмотреть лучше мешало скудное освещение, но с Рей сошел всякий сон, и овладела жажда деятельности. Она сняла с передатчика кожух, нашла батарею и начала перебирать его внутренности, жалея, что нечем проверить заряд.

К утру, когда снаружи утих ветер, и стало постепенно светать, Рей была почти уверена, что передатчик в порядке, и она сможет его починить. Она заснула, привалившись к Кайло и укрывшись краем его истрепанного спальника.

 

***

 

На следующий день, будто специально подгадав к приходу Рена, резко ударил мороз, и какой: даже ручей замерз, да что там ручей - вокруг горячего озера появился лед! Рей казалось, что не может быть так холодно. Чтобы выйти наружу приходилось натягивать на себя всю имеющуюся одежду - а выходить приходилось, потому что обогревались они по старинке костром, а для костра были нужны дрова. А им была нужна вода. А еще они были живые, а живым свойственно выделять кое-какие следы своей жизнедеятельности.

Ночью было еще хуже. Постоянно дул холодный ветер, и эти порывы достигали самого дальнего угла пещеры, несмотря на натянутый поперек входа тент. Рей сворачивалась в своем спальнике в комочек, пытаясь игнорировать холод, но единственное, к чему приходили мысли - спать днем, пока теплее. Костер вроде бы грел, но недостаточно.

\- Рей.

Ей показалось сначала, что ей снится его голос. Ну, то есть она все-таки начала засыпать и ей снится, что он ее зачем-то позвал.

\- Рей, ты не спишь.

\- Что? - Рей с большим неудовольствием высунулась из-под края спальника, хотя ее замерзший нос почти не почувствовал разницы.

\- Если тебе холодно, мы можем лечь рядом.

\- Я... э-э, не настолько замёрзла. Наверное, - сказала Рей.

\- Как хочешь.

Теперь Рей мешал заснуть не только холод, но и гипотетическая возможность хотя бы чуть-чуть согреться.

Когда у нее замёрзли пальцы настолько, что она перестала их чувствовать, Рей поняла, что изменила свое мнение. Выбравшись и скомкав спальник в охапку, она подошла к темному кокону, который являл собой Рен.

\- Я передумала, - сказала она.

\- Я понял, - ответил Кайло. - Просто я уже почти заснул.

Рей чувствовала себя жутко неудобно не только из-за того, что на ней одежды было в три слоя - это наоборот успокаивало, что контакт между ними будет сведен к минимуму. Она долго вертелась, ища наиболее удобное положение, и в какой-то момент оказалась вплотную прижатой к Рену. И он обнял ее – довольно-таки невинно и почти незаметно, учитывая количество одежды.

Находится рядом с кем-то близко всегда было неудобным. Раздражающим, будто кто-то пытался влезть ей в душу. Когда она познакомилась с Финном все изменилось - впервые за долгое время, с самого детства, ей было не неприятно находиться рядом с кем-то, касаться его, держать за руку... Но сейчас неудобным было то, что никакого неудобства не было, а, наоборот, Рей почувствовала себя спокойнее. 

Они лежали рядом, укрывшись одним спальником, и Рей думала, что не заснет или опять будет мучиться снами. Но она крепко заснула практически мгновенно, едва согрелась.

 

***

 

\- Готово.

Слова прозвучали инородно, после долгих часов, заполненных лишь свистом ветра и треском дерева в костре.

\- Он работает. Сигнал бедствия на всех частотах, - Рей самой не верилось, что она говорит это. Но передатчик работал: с помощью запчастей с истребителей, инструментов из схрона, Силы и такой-то матери она его починила.

\- Значит все, - заметил Кайло. Он сидел у костра, кутаясь в свой спальник, будто все еще не мог отогреться после своего похода.

\- Еще нет, - ответила, Рей выпрямляя затекшие ноги и вытирая руки о ветошь. - Все будет, когда мы покинем пределы этой планеты.

\- Мы, - повторил Кайло.

\- Да, - отозвалась Рей, физически ощутив, как возросло напряжение в воздухе, будто резко натянули провисавшую струну.

\- Вместе?

\- Смотря, что ты под этим подразумеваешь, - девушка встала, незаметно бросив взгляд на световой меч, лежавший довольно далеко от нее. – Я надеялась, что мы покинем эту планету и притворимся, что никогда сюда не попадали, для общего блага.

\- Значит перемирие закончено, - подытожил Рен. - Прекрасно.

Он мгновенно оказался на ногах, вытаскивая свой сэйбер. Рей вытянула руку, меч привычно скользнул в ладонь, и пещера озарилась голубыми и алыми бликами.

\- Еще одна бессмысленная схватка, которая ни к чему не приведет, - заметила девушка.

\- Возможно. Но есть другие варианты.

\- Например? Присоединиться к тебе? Нет.

\- Я неверно выяснился. Это единственный вариант, который у тебя есть.

Они кружили по пещере, не нападая, но и не расслабляясь, внимательно глядя за движениями друг друга. Их напряжение создавало ощутимый резонанс в Силе. Как еще могло быть? Они устали, в том числе друг от друга, от неопределенности, и драка была, наверное, единственным известным способом как-то сбросить это напряжение.

Путь джедая, конечно, такое не приемлет.

\- Даже не пытайся, - предупредила Рей, увидев жест Кайло, будто он собирался поднять что-то в воздух с помощью Силы.

Путь джедая, если задуматься, такая расплывчатая вещь, о которой Рей знает чуть-чуть больше, чем ничего.

\- А, к хатту под хвост, - Рей деактивировала меч и, демонстративно убрав его, скрестила руки на груди. - Делай что хочешь. Можешь попробовать утащить меня на себе, или попытаться заставить идти. Я устала, и не собираюсь торчать посреди пещеры с мечом, как идиотка, зная, что это ни к чему не приведет.

\- Ты сдаешься?

\- Я самоустраняюсь, - это была не совсем правда. Рей размышляла, как еще можно заставить Рена отказаться от своего ненормального желания заполучить ее в ученицы. Сработает ли с ним внушение? Но она не была настолько хороша в этом. А ведь ей бы следовало взять меч и начать бороться с ним, так как он представлял угрозу не только ей лично, но и Сопротивлению вообще.

От размышлений Рей отвлекло то, что Кайло тоже убрал меч - подействовало ли на него высказывание о торчании посреди пещеры или что-то другое - неясно, но, судя по выражению лица, от своих планов он отказываться не собирался, и идея утащить Рей на себе уже приобретала в его глазах определенную привлекательность.

Девушка напряглась, когда он подошел к ней, нависнув всем своим ростом, будто желая взглядом пригвоздить к месту до того момента, как кто-то откликнется на их сигнал бедствия.

После Рей не могла точно сказать, что именно подтолкнуло ее к действию, воспоминания об этом моменте смазались. Все, что она могла сказать точно - она первая потянулась к Кайло, притягивая его к себе за грудки, впиваясь в губы требовательным поцелуем. Он раскрылся ей в ответ, жадно, будто только этого и ждал, прижав ее к себе, крепко, приподняв над землей.

Поцелуй был для нее, как тепло для замерзшего, желаемый, расслабляющий. Рей не хотелось его прерывать, но прерваться все же пришлось, чтобы занять более удобное положение на лежанке возле костра.

Этого путь джедая тоже не одобрял.

Отпрянув на секунду от его губ, Рей оседлала его сверху. Из груди Кайло вырвался болезненный вздох, его ладони скользнули по бедрам Рей, прижимая её к нему плотнее. Обхватив его лицо руками, Рей вновь принялась целовать его, жадно, будто от этого зависела ее жизнь. 

На них обоих было столько одежды, столько слоев ненужного, которыми они отгораживались друг от друга, и теперь Рей не терпелось сорвать их все.

Она ощущала давление между ног, Кайло ритмично вжимался в нее, жаждая продолжения, а его руки расстегивали куртку Рей. Они расцепились ненадолго, а потом прижались друг к другу снова. 

\- Нет, - шептала ему Рей, избавляя его от одежды и раздеваясь сама. – Ты отпустишь меня. Мы выберемся отсюда, и наши пути разойдутся. Отдельно друг от друга. Ты. И я.

Она прервалась, чтобы поцеловать его, мысленно повторяя эти слова, чувствуя, что они падают как камни, пригвождая человека под ней к земле.

Он отпустит ее.

Ему придется.

С каждым жестом, с каждым движением девушка чувствовала, как ее тело наполняется Силой. Ее охватила странная, ни на что не похожая эйфория. Она ощущала биение пульса Кайло, ощущала каждый удар сердца, и это туманило ей разум сильнее, чем алкоголь. И это было неправильно, Рей понимала это, но ничего не могла с собой поделать - будто кто-то другой руководил ею.

Рей приподнялась и почувствовав прикосновение там, где ее возбужденная плоть соприкасалась с его, медленно опустилась на полную длину, привыкая к томящему ощущению заполненности. Тут же горячие руки сдавили ее бедра, вынуждая ее двигаться.

Нависнув над ним, Рей прижала его руки к земле над головой (что было непросто, учитывая их разницу в росте, но и Рен не особо сопротивлялся), медленно двигаясь по нему, вверх и вниз.

С одной стороны костер обжигал жаром, с другой – темнота холодом, так и у нее внутри боролись противоречивые чувства, которые постепенно затухали под гнетом тяжелого, перехватывающего дыхание наслаждения.

 

***

 

Корабль появился поздним утром, когда лед возле пещеры начал таять. Рей была собрана и готова ко всему, в том числе к тому, что придется прорываться туда с боем. Рен же наоборот выглядел больным, плотно замотавшись в свой шарф, чтобы скрыть лицо.

Но капитан корабля оказался человеком честным и понимающим и согласился подбросить их до ближайшего космопорта, благо они следовали к торговой планете, где он, разумеется, был. Капитан даже спросил, не нужна ли им медицинская помощь.

Уходя, Рей обернулась, окидывая взглядом пещеру, где ей пришлось провести так много времени. Она не жалела ни капли, все внутри нее пело от радости, что она наконец-то покидает эти места.

Их пути – ее, Рена и команды маленького грузовика – разошлись на торговой планете, где Рей смогла связаться с Сопротивлением. Там, похоже, и не чаяли увидеть ее живой.

Оказалось до неприличия просто затеряться в толпе, чувствуя, как слабеет сигнал внутреннего компаса, указывающего, где находится магистр Рен. Теперь он сам по себе – как и Рей. Наконец-то.


	6. Глава 6. Старый храм

Ветерок, шевелящий кроны деревьев и волосы Рей был ласков, как материнское прикосновение, и пах душистыми травами. Солнце мягко пригревало спину, а ноги утопали в густой зелено-синей траве, которой поросла поляна. С трудом под этой травой угадывались каменные плиты, которыми некогда была вымощена дорога к Храму джедаев. Едва заметная, она уходила под сень исполинских деревьев, которыми поросло широкое ущелье, и эти растрескавшиеся коричнево-серые плиты должны были служить путникам ориентиром. Ущелье было огромным, и впереди у них было много часов утомительного пути. Следовало торопиться, чтобы дойти засветло.

Почему-то мысли о том, чтобы остаться здесь на ночь, вызывали у Рей дрожь в коленках.

\- Эх, надо было попробовать сесть поближе, - заметил По, водружая рюкзак на спину. - Я бы смог.

\- Мы тебе верим, - Рей подтянула лямки своего рюкзака. - Но считай, что у меня дурное предчувствие.

\- У меня тоже, - сумрачно добавил Финн. - Тут так тихо...

Рей не сразу обратила на это внимание, а теперь, когда Финн указал, прислушалась. Стрекот насекомых в траве, посвистывание ветра... И все. Они не вспугнули ни единой птицы своим приземлением. Конечно, вполне возможно, что все животные разбежались задолго до того, как их корабль сел, от шума двигателей.

В дальнейшем слова Финна лишь подтвердились. Они углубились в лес, тихий и замерший, чувствуя себя вторгшимися без приглашения чужаками. Ни одного животного звука, ни одного признака, что тут есть что-то крупнее кузнечика. Впрочем По клялся, что видел протоптанную звериную тропу, но это вполне могло быть просто заросшее ответвление от основной дороги.

Постепенно стены ущелья становились выше. Путники остановились на короткий отдых возле крупного камня, увитого вьюном. Снимая рюкзак, По зацепил и оторвал целый "лоскут" из сплетенных стеблей, и они увидели надпись, вырезанную на камне чем-то плавящим, предположительно - световым мечом. Уже после того как ее сделали, кто-то другой пытался ее расковырять и зацарапать - камень носил следы множественных попыток, но старания неизвестного не увенчались успехом. Надпись на общегалактическом была вполне читаема и гласила "Берегитесь отарков". От такого предупреждения стало совсем не по себе.

\- Интересно, кто такие отарки, - заметил По. - Местная форма жизни?

\- Ага, - ответил Финн. - И она же пыталась эту надпись зацарапать.

Отдохнув, они двинулись дальше все в той же странной тишине. Неприятное ощущение, гложущее Рей, усилилось. Ей подумалось, что Люк, наверное, ошибся. Это пугающее место не могло быть храмом джедаев. Или джедаи в нем были какие-то неправильные.

Она все-таки добралась сюда - спустя несколько месяцев, но Рей ступила на поверхность планеты, на которую ей указал Люк. И, хоть планета ее не радовала, дело есть дело. Но было и еще кое-что, чего Рей не осознала сразу, занятая размышлениями об отсутствии живности вокруг и сложностями пешего пути, ощутила нечто знакомое, чего не ощущала уже давно. 

На этой планете они были не единственными гостями, о чем Рей тут же сообщила Финну и По, едва поняла это. Те, конечно, не обрадовались, и стали внимательнее посматривать по сторонам. Что же до Рей, то она слушала свой внутренний компас, который пробудился от многомесячной спячки и твердо указывал вперед. Именно где-то там был магистр рыцарей Рен.

Она не знала, что ощущает к Кайло Рену. Безусловно, он был врагом, но также они делили кров - а такие вещи кое-что значили даже на Джакку.

Иногда Рей казалось, что Рен врос в нее, как сорняк, запустил свои корни, и как раньше она размышляла, что могли бы сказать Хан или Люк о ее действиях, теперь она думала: а что сказал бы Рен? 

Рен бы одобрил убийство самого себя. Не в плане того, что он был за самопожертвование, а наоборот - будь он на месте Рей, он бы наверняка попытался ее убить. И, скорее всего, попытается, когда они столкнутся.

О том, что Рей была на Файрин IV не одна, а с Кайло Реном, знали только Люк и генерал Органа. Прочие были твердо уверены, что она выживала в одиночку. Финн так и вообще прямо заявил, что раз Рей выжила на Джакку, то ей и в сарлачьей пасти уцелеть - раз плюнуть.

Люк подробно расспросил ее обо всем, и Рей рассказала, утаив мелкие подробности. Она не знала, почувствовал ли старый джедай, что она недоговаривает, но он выглядел удовлетворенным ее рассказом. Генерал Органа тоже расспрашивала ее, осторожно, стараясь не выдавать истинных чувств, и, кажется, ее рассказ Рей удовлетворил тоже.

Иногда Рей ловила себя на иррациональной боязливой мысли, что в какой-то параллельной реальности они так и остались на планете: она и Кайло. Не нашли передатчик, не сумели починить, никто не прилетел. И они до сих пор там. Вдвоем.

 

***

 

Их повязали прямо на подходе к старому храму джедаев: отделение штурмовиков и пара рыцарей Рен.

Убивать их никто не стремился, просто обезоружили, связали и отвели в лагерь. Там на поляне они увидели посаженный с хирургической точностью "ипсилон" Первого Ордена, и уязвленный По пробормотал:

\- Говорил же я, нужно было дать мне попробовать. Сейчас бы уже закончили...

Чуть в стороне находилось некое подобие лагеря - несколько палаток, укрепление - наводившее на мысль, что "ипсилон" прилетал и улетал, а кто-то оставался тут.

Рей догадывалась, чего они тут ждут. В храме было занято. Кое-кто другой уже прикладывался к местному источнику мудрости, а они остались на закуску.

Впрочем ее друзья не стремились унывать. Они хорохорились, задирали штурмовиков... В общем вели себя как скучающие идиоты. Штурмовики, видать, тоже скучали, потому как через некоторое время они втянулись в обмен репликами.

\- Тебя все знают, - заметил один из штурмовиков, обращаясь к Финну. - Предатель...

\- Ты уже, можно сказать, легендарная личность, - добавил другой.

\- Очень мило, - пробормотал Финн. - Всегда о таком мечтал.

Их охранники тоже чувствовали себя здесь неуютно, как с удивлением отметила Рей, и с напряжением ожидали прихода темноты. Это было заметно по их частым взглядам, которые они кидали на быстро темнеющее небо. В поросшем деревьями ущелье темнело еще быстрее и по всей территории небольшого лагеря зажгли столько прожекторов, что стало светлее, чем днем. По тоже это заметил и начал подкалывать их, предлагая им убить время, пересказывал страшные истории, какие мог вспомнить.

Рей неожиданно поддержала его, спросив у штурмовиков:

\- А про Красного Штурмовика не расскажете? - отчего Финн поперхнулся и закашлял.

Когда же подробности истории про Красного Штурмовика стали известны всем, слово взяла Рей.

\- Мне рассказывали, - начала она, - об одной старой базе Первого Ордена. Она находилась на отшибе, и как то раз туда послали проверяющих...

Рассказывая, Рей обратила внимание, что рыцари тоже слушают их. Может быть тоже заскучали?

Но чем ниже склонялось к горизонту солнце, тем мрачнее становились штурмовики. Разговоры по лагерю были все тише и тише, а сами люди неосознанно группировались поближе к освященному центру лагеря. Когда окончательно стемнело, над лагерем повисла тишина. Даже ветра не было, ночных насекомых тоже, хотя на любой другой подобной планете они бы тучами слетались к прожекторам.

Появление Кайло Рена в сопровождении еще трех рыцарей подействовало на многих пугающе. Четыре чёрные фигуры, вышедшие из темноты, были встречены резкими порывистыми движениями и взведенным оружием.

Увидев, кто пришел, штурмовики не расслабились, но стали держать себя построже. Никаких разговоров.

Когда Рен, облаченный в свой новый шлем - копию старого - направился к ним, у Рей внутри что-то сжалось. Она не знала, чего ей ждать. Будут ли их допрашивать? Убьют?

Они сидели на земле - Кайло Рен возвышался над ними, молча их разглядывая.

\- По Дэмерон, - начал он. Голос из-под маски звучал безжизненно, и Рей поймала себя на мысли, что ожидала услышать его настоящий голос. - Лучший пилот Сопротивления. Финн, предатель. И Рей. Джедай.

\- Кайло Рен, лидер рыцарей Рен... Или? Ой, извините, я думал, мы перечисляем очевидные вещи, - встрял По. Правда Рей не была джедаем, но, видимо, это было очевидно только для нее.

\- Не лучший выбор компании для путешествия к храму, - резюмировал Рен.

\- Думаешь, надо было взять вооруженный отряд? - спросила Рей. - Или с тобой связаться, чтобы ты меня до места подкинул?

\- Второй вариант звучит вполне разумно, - заметил Рен. Взгляды, которыми По и Финн наградили сначала его, а потом Рей, очень красноречиво показывали, насколько неуместной показалась им эта реплика.

\- Значит стоит перепроверить критерии разумности, - ответила Рей, переводя взгляд на свои ботинки.

\- Прежде чем вы начнете демонстрировать свою преданность Сопротивлению и маскировать страх бравадой, давайте выясним кое-что, - сказал Рен. - Я предлагаю компромисс. Вы, очевидно, не в лучшем положении для того, чтобы оспаривать условия. Тебе, - он обратился к Рей, - необходимо попасть в храм. Мне тоже. В одиночку это будет тяжело, поэтому ты останешься тут и войдешь в храм со мной, а твои друзья, целые и невредимые, покинут эту планету.

\- Вот еще! - высказался По, а его поддержал Финн:

\- Только через мой труп!

\- Если настаиваешь, - Кайло чуть повернул маску, глядя на Финна. - Я совершенно точно не собираюсь причинять вред Рей, поскольку она может быть полезна. Чего о вас сказать нельзя. Но чтобы подтвердить свою добрую волю, я готов отпустить вас живыми.

\- А ее? - спросил Финн.

\- Это будет зависеть от ее доброй воли.

Рей слегка уязвило, что о ней говорят, будто ее здесь нет.

\- Я тебе не верю, - выплюнул Финн.

\- А я тебя не убеждаю, - ответил ему Рен и посмотрел на Рей. - Я хочу убедить тебя, Рей. Они смогут покинуть эту планету. Могут даже попробовать привести сюда подкрепление.

"Это чертова окраина Галактики, даже если они свяжутся с Сопротивлением заранее, у них уйдут почти сутки, чтобы вернуться во всеоружии", - подумала Рей. Не то, чтобы она совсем не верила Рену - не доверяла, но ее внутренний компас уверял ее, что пока вреда ей и в самом деле причинять не собираются. Если бы Рен здесь был один, то она бы осталась. Но с ним были и другие рыцари, а интуиция подсказывала Рей, что перед подчиненными Рен рассусоливать с какой-то мусорщицей не будет.

Они могли попытаться сбежать и вернуться позже. Увенчалась бы их попытка успехом? А так шанс имели хотя бы двое.

\- Я согласна, - сказала Рей, перебив начавшего что-то говорить По. И По, и Финн как по команде посмотрели на нее с одинаковыми выражениями удивления на лицах.

\- Что? - спросил По.

\- Ни за что! - отрезал Финн. - Уходить будем только вместе.

\- Боюсь, вместе не получится, - ответила Рей. - Давайте, ребята. По, докажи, что ты лучший пилот, и приведи подкрепление меньше, чем за сутки.

\- Она с ума сошла, - выговорил По. - От стресса такое бывает, я слышал.

Это было совсем не смешно, с учетом обстоятельств, но Рей улыбнулась.

\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - сказала она.

\- Нет, не будет, - сказал Финн. - Потому что едва мы улетим, он засунет тебя в корабль и отвезет Верховному Лидеру.

\- А что ему сейчас мешает это сделать? - резонно спросила Рей.

\- Ему нужно в храм, а потом, когда ты сделаешь свое дело... - Финн ненавидяще глянул на Рена, который молча наблюдал за их разговором.

\- Со мной все будет в порядке, - повторила Рей. - Мы...

"... уже застревали с ним на одной планете", - хотела сказать она, но оборвала себя. Это была информация не для общего пользования, и даже если бы она хотела рассказать друзьям об этом именно сейчас, об этом бы услышали множество лишних ушей.

\- Я справлюсь, - сказала она.

\- У него с собой куча вооруженных головорезов!

\- Ты сам говорил - всего одно отделение. И пять рыцарей, - Рей вздохнула, понимая, что спорить можно до бесконечности, и перевела взгляд на Рена:

\- Эй там, наверху. Я же сказала - я согласна. Но если с ними что-то случится...

\- Ничего с ними не случится, если будут хорошо себя вести, - ответил Рен. - Утром вас проводят.

\- А сейчас что?! - запальчиво спросил Финн.

\- А сейчас ночь, а местные леса - не то место, где можно просто так шататься в ночное время, - просто ответил Рен. - Устраивайтесь поудобнее.

 

***

 

У части штурмовиков и пришедших рыцарей Рен был ужин: раздали разогретые пайки, уселись возле костра. Те рыцари, что сидели в лагере и поймали Рей с друзьями, отправились в караул вместе со штурмовиками на периметр лагеря - у них тут, похоже, было полное равноправие по части несения службы.

Кормить пленников никто не торопился.

До Рей доносились обрывки разговоров:

\- ...интересно, почему костер?..

\- ...что-то из разряда магического мышления! - за этой фразой последовал взрыв хохота, который утих, когда к кострующимся приблизился их магистр. Рей наблюдала за ними исподтишка - уж очень ей хотелось узнать, как ведут себя рыцари между собой.

Штурмовики, когда он приблизился, поспешно покинули костровую зону. Рей напрягала слух изо всех сил, чтобы услышать, о чем говорят рыцари. О завтрашнем походе? Или договариваются убить пленников? Или...

Магистр Рен присел возле костра, небрежно откинув полы плаща, и это знакомое Рей движение почему-то отозвалось внутри непонятной тянущей тоской. 

"А может они просто байки травят. Как и мы тогда", - подумала она.

Наблюдая за рыцарями, Рей заметила, как один из них снял шлем. Это была девушка, ровесница Кайло, и она наклонилась к магистру привычно и легко, рассматривая что-то у него в руках. Она была очень красива яркой, тяжелой красотой, и при виде нее Рей с удивлением и недовольством почувствовала укол в груди. Почему это задело ее? Неужели она и вправду думала, что была единственным человеком, с которым у Кайло Рена могли сложиться доверительные отношения - или, скорее, некое их подобие? Они были в изоляции вдвоем, даже если она и не была в его вкусе (во всех смыслах), реальность не оставляла выбора. Девушка словно прочла ее мысли и, поймав взгляд Рей, улыбнулась ей. Улыбка вышла не очень приятной.

\- Рей! - позвал ее Финн тихо, отвлекая от созерцания людей у костра. - Рей, мы кое-что придумали.

\- Это кое-что включает в себя попытку сбежать ночью или попытку завтра утром обезоружить конвоиров? - спросила Рей шепотом. 

\- Рей! - сердито прошептал По. - Ты бы еще погромче об этом заявила!

\- Потому что я не знаю, какое из двух зол меньшее - ночной лес или рыцари Рен, - закончила Рей. - А вы вдвоем с целой толпой не справитесь.

\- Ты предлагаешь нам сдаться на его милость?! - повысил голос Финн. - Ты что забыла, что он сделал?

Да нет, не забыла. Рей прекрасно все помнила даже лучше, чем ей хотелось бы. И дихотомия впечатлений иногда грозила разорвать ее изнутри.

Но у нее была надежда. Ведь даже если в таком жестоком и диком месте, как Джакку, людей объединяло, пускай ненадолго, общее дело, быть может и Кайло Рен сдержит слово и даст ей уйти.

 

***

 

Утром Рей попрощалась с Финном и По, которые смотрели на нее так, будто она самостоятельно собиралась нырнуть в пасть к сарлаку. В каком-то смысле так и было.

А потом их увели, а Рей вернули ее оружие. Она повесила меч на пояс, чувствуя на себе давление пристальных взглядов рыцарей - стоило ей сделать хоть одно неверное движение, и...

Но магистр вел себя как будто так все и должно было быть. Когда штурмовики и два сопровождающих пленников рыцаря скрылись, он сказал:

\- Пора, - и первым последовал в чащу леса. А Рей ничего не оставалось, кроме как пойти за ним.

Она не слишком хорошо спала ночью, постоянно просыпаясь, то от холода, то от странного чувства, что за ней кто-то наблюдает. И ощущение это исходило не из лагеря, а из-за его пределов. Утром ее начал мучить голод - пленников так никто и не покормил - и сейчас у нее периодически бурчало в животе. Впрочем, бурчание успешно перекрывалось щекоткой волнения, которую девушка ощущала, чем дальше они уходили вглубь леса.

Пока Рей отвлекалась на свои мысли, Кайло Рен достал что-то из кармана и окликнул ее:

\- Возьми, - слегка ошарашенная Рей взяла протянутую ей плитку сухпайка, подозревая, что либо живот у нее бурчал громко, либо Рен читал ее мысли.

\- Спасибо.

\- Мне не улыбается тащить тебя на себе, если ты вдруг лишишься сознания от голода, - ответил Рен.

Рей наклонила голову, чтобы спрятать неуместную улыбку, которая сама растянула ей губы. Подумать только, а ведь когда-то с похожей фразы и началось их... совместное проживание. 

"Впрочем, как и тогда, главенствует тут практический смысл, а не доброта", - подумала Рей, тихонько грызя плитку.

Сначала они просто шли через густые кусты, которые уже носили следы бродивших туда-сюда людей. Постепенно Рей поняла, что под ногами уже не земля, а каменные плиты, и они движутся по поросшей травой дороге, с обеих сторон так плотно окруженной деревьями, что местами меж стволов нельзя и руки просунуть. Это было похоже на опутанный вьюном зеленый сумрачный коридор, в котором царила полная тишина. Эха не было, было душно, и откуда-то веяло сыростью и холодом.

\- Что мы ищем? - спросила Рей.

\- Почему ты спрашиваешь меня? Ты можешь почувствовать Силу, она должна указывать тебе путь.

\- Прямо как Люк, - пробормотала Рей еле слышно.

Наконец деревья расступились, открывая почти отвесную стену, заплетенную зелеными побегами. В центре от побегов был освобожден темный проход, высотой около трех метров и шириной в два. Рей и Кайло не сговариваясь остановились, потому как оба почувствовали нечто - упругое невидимое сопротивление, будто кто-то мягко отворачивал их с этого пути. Но стоило сделать шаг вперед - все пропало, а в душу прокралось ощущение тревоги.

\- Есть фонарик? - спросила Рей.

\- Планировалось, что вошедших в храм должна вести Сила, а не зрение, - ответил Рен.

\- Так у тебя есть фонарь или нет?

\- На, попробуй, - Кайло протянул ей маленький фонарик, чуть больше пальца. Рей включила его и первая двинулась в темноту. Но стоило ей пересечь порог храма, как нормально работавший до этого фонарь заморгал и потух.

\- А исправного фонаря нет? - спросила Рей, обернувшись к Кайло.

\- Он исправен, - ответил Рен, и Рей показалось, что он издевается. Она раздраженно выдохнула и пошла назад. Каково же было ее удивление, когда, едва она покинула пределы храма, фонарик зажегся.

\- Вот оно значит как, - задумчиво сказала девушка, глядя на фонарик. - А световые мечи там тоже гаснут?

\- Нет, мечи работают, - сказал Рен. - Ты готова?

\- Даже если бы не была, разве это что-то изменило бы? - спросила Рей, на автомате засовывая фонарик в карман. - Идем.

Храм оставлял неприятное ощущение - будто что-то проворачивалось в желудке, или еле заметно касалось оголенных плеч Рей. Ее глаза привыкли к темноте, и она стала различать обстановку, увидела несколько светлых бликов, которые, должно быть, указывали на наличие далеких окон или выходов наружу.

Кайло шел с ней рядом - они двигались шаг в шаг не сговариваясь и не слишком торопясь.

\- Зачем ты здесь? - спросила Рей негромко, почему-то опасаясь повышать тут голос. 

\- А ты?

\- Люк сказал, что путешествие в храм может направить меня. Поможет открыть мне свои силы.

\- Как похоже на джедаев: расплывчато и благообразно, - Рен издал смешок.

\- А как он должен был выразиться? Что ты здесь ищешь?

\- Ищу ключ к Силе. И я считаю, что это не случайно, что мы встретились именно здесь, - ответил Рен. 

\- Почему?

\- Видишь ли, в этом храме делали большой упор на нестандартное использование Силы. Эксперименты с ней, с привлечением сторонних методов, не свойственных джедаям. Изменение физических свойств предметов с помощью Силы. Изменение живых организмов. Но меня больше интересует то, что здесь изучали, как Сила взаимодействует между двумя форс-юзерами, как ведет себя, как это можно использовать.

\- И как, например?

\- Скайуокер рассказывал тебе об Узах Силы?

\- Да.

\- И какие же виды Уз существуют?

\- Связь между родственниками, связь между учеником и мастером, - начала Рей, чувствуя себя, как на экзамене, и в то же время очень глупо. - Зачем я это тебе рассказываю?

\- Это все?

\- Нет, там много всего разного...

\- Например формирование уз при близости смерти. Или когда кто-то открывает себя Силе. Ничего знакомого не замечаешь? Или вот еще интересный факт - обучение через узы и способность чувствовать другого на расстоянии...

\- Большинство чувствительных к Cиле ощущают присутствие других чувствительных, - возразила Рей, - узы для этого не нужны.

Тем временем путь из узкого высокого коридора вывел их в широкое длинное помещение, украшенное колоннами. В углах таилась чернильная тьма, и вдали все тоже скрывалось в темноте, а по ногам тянуло холодным сквозняком.

Рей остановилась, пытаясь прислушаться к Силе и понять, куда же все-таки идти. Она не знала, что здесь есть, чего здесь нет, возможно тут хранились голокроны, записи на которых помогут ей? Или что-то другое...

Все ощущения твердили о том, что нужно идти в темноту.

\- Самое интересное, - добавил Рен после продолжительного молчания, - что здесь изучали возможность силового вампиризма. Когда один форс-юзер временно ослабляет другого, получая за его счет преимущество. Не совсем Узы силы, но очень похоже на то, что случилось с нами.

\- Я никого не "вампирила", - отрезала Рей. 

\- Ну, значит это чудесное совпадение, что я лишился сил именно в тот момент, когда хотел помешать тебе скрыться. И именно после... эмоционального контакта.

Рей порадовалась, что тут темно, потому что тут же покраснела. Она предпочитала не вспоминать о своих порывах, неподобающих изучающему путь джедая.

\- Скорее всего это совпадение и есть, - ответила Рей и первая двинулась вперед. Темнота уже не пугала так сильно. В конце концов она всегда могла достать меч. 

\- А когда ты вытянула приемы боя со световым мечом из моей головы на "Старкиллере", - продолжил Рен, устремляясь за ней, - это тоже было совпадение?

Тема разговора выводила Рей из равновесия. Ее слуха и осязания было недостаточно, а чтобы прощупать путь впереди Силой нужно было сосредоточиться. Вдруг она стоит в двух метрах от пропасти?

\- Я никого не "вампирила", мы не связаны Силой и это ни капли не похоже на Узы, - твердо сказала Рей.

\- Сила между нами течет свободно, как между двумя сообщающимися сосудами. Не отрицай это, - сказал Кайло. - Ты лишила меня сил на Файрин, и я ничем не смог помешать тебе. И то, что мы оказались здесь практически одновременно, когда мне это было нужно, не совпадение.

\- Когда тебе это было нужно? - Рей прищурилась, хотя толку от этого в темноте было мало.

\- Я хотел бы.... - чувствовалось, что эти слова даются ему нелегко, - попросить тебя поделиться со мной своей Силой.

\- Нет, - Рей покачала головой. - Я не могу. Я не знаю как. Да даже если бы и знала, все равно не стала бы, где гарантия, что ты не убьешь меня, не нападешь на нас...

Кайло исторг раздраженный вздох, заставив вокодер затрещать.

\- Мне нет резона убивать тебя. Честно говоря, резона выступать против Сопротивления сейчас я тоже не вижу. Мне нужна твоя помощь, чтобы уничтожить Сноука. Я не требую, не забираю силой - прошу.

\- А, значит ты все-таки созрел до убийства учителя, похвально, - ядовито заметила Рей.

\- Я считаю часть его политики ошибочной, и я не одинок в этом. Некоторые его решения были необоснованны, сейчас я это понимаю.

\- Будете валить все на Сноука?

\- Я не отрицаю своих ошибок. Но хотел бы избежать новых. Это необходимость, а не попытка подняться на ступеньку выше.

\- И кто же станет Верховным Лидером после Сноука?

Громкий щелчок заставил их остановиться. Что-то массивное откатилось в сторону в глубине, и Рей напряглась, зажмурившись и предоставив своим чувствам направлять ее. Что-то двигалось к ней слева, и она быстро отступила назад, почувствовав, как что-то тяжелое рассекло воздух перед ней. Внизу, под полом, и где-то впереди что-то тяжело передвигалось, скрипя, а потом настала тишина.

Рей достала меч, и в его неярком свете разглядела странную конструкцию вместо пола, похожую на замысловатую головоломку. Части этой конструкции двигались, и могли подниматься выше или ниже, и Рей не испытывала никакого желания проверять, как именно она использовалась.

Здесь было два боковых ответвления с нормальным полом, и сообща они решили идти направо. Этот путь привел их в старую лабораторию, где в тлен обратилось практически все, кроме образцов в больших запаянных колбах. Эти образцы пугали в первую очередь тем, что, судя по их виду, начали страдать, едва только появившись на свет: животные-анэнцефалы, с лишними конечностями или отсутствием оных, с выпирающими наружу костями и внутренними органами... Вся эта кунсткамера никак не вязалась с джедаями.

\- Какой-то очень странный джедайский храм, - заметила Рей негромко, когда они покинули лабораторию. Кайло хмыкнул:

\- Скайуокер сказал тебе, что это храм джедаев?

\- А у меня есть причины ему не верить?

\- Нет. Когда-то это действительно был храм джедаев, - Рен выделил слово «был». – Но это было очень давно, когда старая республика была молодой...

Рен осекся и предупреждающе поднял руку. Взглянув туда, куда он указывал, Рей увидела в тенях силуэт, схожий с человеческой фигурой. На секунду ей показалось, что это игра теней, но силуэт шевельнулся и медленно двинулся к ним. Луч света выхватил из темноты потрепанное длиннополое одеяние и фрагмент бледного лица.

\- Верховный Лидер, - процедил Рен, выступая вперед с мечом. Фигура тоже извлекла из складок одеяния меч, и помещение озарил свет двух алых лезвий.

Рей застыла, не зная, атаковать ли ей, ведь она даже толком рассмотреть не могла противника. А вот Кайло не медлил, однако никак не мог достать безоружного Сноука, который с нечеловеческой быстротой и легкостью уходил от ударов Рена, и с помощью Силы несколько раз обрушивал на него предметы интерьера - куски кирпича, какие-то палки и прочий мусор. Он словно заманивал Рена куда-то или подталкивал его к чему-то, а Рей будто и не замечал.

Это было очень странно, и, заметив при тусклом свете мечей проход в стене, девушка приняла решение.

\- Идем! - Рей схватила его за руку, и Рен по инерции, чуть не проткнул ее мечом. - Быстрее, там коридор!

Они легко оторвались от не слишком торопящегося за ними Сноука, да и он, кажется, не горел желанием их преследовать - только этим можно объяснить то, что когда они отступили в коридор, с минуты на минуту ожидая, что он появится в проходе, то за ними никто не пошел. Из зала не доносилось ни звука, и когда Рей выглянула, не взирая на многозначительную жестикуляцию Рена, показывающего, что он думает об этой затее и ее уровне интеллекта, то никого не увидела.

Кайло не поверил ей, но, когда убедился, что Сноук куда-то делся, взбудоражился еще больше, явно подозревая, что его мастер задумал для них какую-то ловушку.

\- Как он здесь очутился? - Рен стащил с себя маску и осмотрел вмятину на ней, оставленную камнем. - Он не покидает своего убежища.

\- Одно из двух, - мрачно сказала Рей, - либо он его все-таки покинул, либо это галлюцинация.

\- И мы увидели вдвоем одно и то же?

\- Я видела просто темную фигуру. Странное совпадение, что он дождался, пока ты упомянешь его в разговоре, и только после этого появился.

\- Значит нас сейчас чуть не убила галлюцинация, - с наигранной серьезностью сказал Кайло, демонстрируя ей вмятину на шлеме.

\- Которую мы же и наделили Силой, - Рей оперлась спиной о стену. - Ты сам говорил, что здесь занимались хатт знает чем. Может это уловка для тех, кто недостаточно контролирует свои эмоции...

\- Коридор двоится, - перебил ее Рен, указывая на развилку. - Есть идеи, куда идти?

У Рей идей не было. Ни идей, ни предчувствий, ни даже примет.

\- Значит разделимся, а потом встретимся тут же, - решил Рен, надевая шлем.

Они разошлись, и Рей, выбравшая левый коридор, медленно пошла по нему, подсвечивая себе путь мечом. Она чувствовала себя измотанной, и совершенно не знала, к чему приведет эта беготня по коридорам.

Пол под ногами был усыпан каменной пылью, от стен тянуло холодом, и конца этому коридору было не видно. Как и цели, которую Рей, по идее, должна преследовать. Вот как искать себя, искать знания, если ты не знаешь, что ищешь? И не уверена, что делаешь это с тем, с кем надо.

Коридор наконец-то закончился. Это была небольшая квадратная комната, где на стены были нанесены полосы светящейся краски. В ее тусклом свете Рей смогла разглядеть ровные строчки, выбитые на стене. "Страх - это малая смерть, влекущая за собой полное уничтожение" - гласила одна надпись.

Непохоже было, что здесь имелись тайные ходы или что-то вроде. Не было предметов, которым могли бы помочь понять, для чего нужна была эта комната. Только надпись. Поосматривавшись еще, Рей пошла назад.

Когда она вернулась к развилке, Рена еще не было, и девушка, прислонившись к стене, стала ждать его, стараясь успокоить смятение в мыслях.

Она не почувствовала, как он подошел. Только свет меча заставил ее повернуться к нему. Кайло Рен ждал, будто приглашая ее к сражению, и увидев, что она не собирается нападать, набросился на нее.

"Этого следовало ожидать, - подумала Рей, уклоняясь и принимая защитную стойку. - Пока я рассматривала древние наставления, он отыскал то, что было ему нужно. И мое выживание не входило в планы!"

Она отбивала направленные на нее атаки, но самой атаковать не выходило - Рен словно предугадывал каждое ее движение, и Рей стала отступать во второй коридор. Он поворачивал и девушка, пятясь за поворот, собиралась побежать, но вместо этого врезалась в кого-то спиной и вскрикнула от неожиданности. А обернувшись... увидела Кайло Рена.

\- Что случилось? - спросил он.

Рей замерла, поняв, что либо глаза ее обманывают, либо Кайло Рен обучился телепортации. Но потом она вспомнила где находится. Ее внутренний компас по-прежнему указывал на Рена - на настоящего Рена, стоящего перед ней, а в коридоре она дралась с порождением своих страхов.

"Страх - это малая смерть. Смогла бы галлюцинация убить меня?"

\- Что произошло? - спросил Кайло настойчиво.

\- Ничего, - ответила Рей. - Просто... еще одна галлюцинация.

\- Сноук?

\- Нет, - она оглянулась, посмотрев в темный коридор за спиной. - Ты.

Кайло промолчал.

\- А ты видел что-нибудь? - спросила Рей. - Нашел что-нибудь? Потому что я нашла только надпись на стене, и все.

\- Нет, - отозвался Рен. - Просто пустая комната.

\- Без надписей?

\- Несколько старых афоризмов на стене. Надо возвращаться, иначе мы не успеем выбраться до темноты.

Они вернулись в зал, где встретили "Сноука", вновь прошли по коридорам, но до лаборатории так и не дошли. Решив, что они перепутали и свернули где-то не там, они несколько раз прошлись по тому же пути, но тут не было никаких поворотов. А там, где должна была быть лаборатория, было помещение со скамьями и небольшой кафедрой.

\- Мы заблудились, - заметила Рей. - Только как?

\- Надо ориентироваться на Силу, помнишь? Этот храм создавался как головоломка, не-чувствительный тут бы далеко не ушел. Да и форс-юзер тоже... - добавил он мрачно.

\- Значит нужно успокоиться и отыскать выход, - сказала Рей. - Местечко располагает, - она указала на одну из скамей.

\- У нас нет времени, - напомнил Кайло.

\- Предлагаешь потратить его, бегая туда-сюда по коридору? - невозмутимо спросила девушка, усаживаясь на скамью. - Люк рассказывал, что медитация в Храмах была намного более информативна, чем просто медитация.

Кайло стоял над ней некоторое время, будто не веря, что она предлагает это всерьез, а потом сел на скамью рядом.

Тишину нарушал только звук дыхания. Подумав, Рей деактивировала меч, так же поступил Рен, и они остались в полной темноте. Это пугало, но Рей вспомнила о надписи на стене и напомнила себе, что она сможет почувствовать колебания в Силе, если кто-то приблизится к ним.

 

***

 

Должно быть вместо медитации Рей задремала. Сон, снившийся ей, был реален, и она могла действовать в нем вполне осознанно. Во сне комната была освещена, и Рей могла разглядеть украшения на стенах и на кафедре. Немолодой бородатый мужчина за ней объяснял собравшимся свои измышления по поводу физических изменений, которые могли быть спровоцированы Силой, о возможности контролировать их.

Рей не удивилась, повернув голову и увидев рядом на скамейке Рена. Казалось, что он слушает мужчину очень внимательно, хотя шлема не снимал, и Рей не могла определить, смотрит он на него или вообще сидит, закрыв глаза.

\- Ты собираешься уничтожить Верховного Лидера, - Кайло повернулся к ней, и Рей ощущала его тяжелый взгляд даже сквозь маску, - и занять его место?

\- Посмотрим, - уронил он.

\- Мы могли бы помочь тебе. Заключить... соглашение, - она знала, что говорит безумные вещи, но что-то подсказывало ей, что сейчас было не время. Он был не готов убить Сноука, потому что Сноук сидел у него в голове, окопался там глубже, чем когда либо. И она рискнула предложить свою помощь, ожидая, что он откажется.

\- Это то, что должен сделать только я, - ответил Рен. - И помочь мне можешь только ты. Ты знаешь, как.

\- Я хочу помочь тебе обрести ясность ума. Для этого мы здесь, - Рей обвела рукой помещение. - Кто знает, может и на той планете мы и впрямь оказались неслучайно. Чтобы ты сам мог решить, что правильно, а что нет.

\- Спасибо, уже разобрался. Но если... - он замялся, Рей больше всего хотела увидеть сейчас его настоящее лицо, а не бликующий металлом шлем. - Пойми! Ты можешь наделить меня Силой.

\- Нет, - Рей покачала головой. - Нет. Это не выход. Это не тот выход.

\- Я не отберу ее у тебя, а лишь возьму взаймы, Рей, как ты не понимаешь, - в механическом голосе прорезались эмоции. - Это единственный шанс победить Сноука. Он будет думать, что побеждена ты, что Скайуокер посрамлен. Он считает, что за этим я сюда полетел!

Рей хотела ответить, но обратила внимание, что комната вокруг них изменилась. Она стала больше, скамья, на которой они сидели, была единственной, а совсем рядом с ними два старца - твилекк и какой-то морщинистый гуманоид - вели беседу. Твилекк часто оглядывался за спину, будто боялся, что кто-то войдет.

Прислушавшись, Рей поняла, что предмет их разговора очень похож - они также говорили об обмене Силой и об опасностях, связанных с этим.

\- Допустим, - заметила девушка, - я соглашусь. А вдруг это и создаст те самые Узы? Что мы будем делать, будучи по разные стороны, но при этом оставаясь связанными?

\- Я надеялся на продолжение нашего сотрудничества, - заметил Рен, игнорируя ее вопрос об Узах. - Рано или поздно война закончится, и обеим сторонам придется сесть за стол переговоров.

\- Если переговорщики доживут... - но ее слова оказались обращены в пустоту.

Рен пропал куда-то, и Рей в одиночестве двинулась по длинной пустынной анфиладе, освещенной лишь светом огромной луны. Через какое-то время Рей обратила внимание, что за ней идет женщина. Она обратилась к незнакомке, и та, будто продолжая начатый ранее разговор, стала рассказывать ей о некоторых техниках, которые не любили использовать джедаи, но которые вполне отвечали их мировоззрению. Разговор был крайне познавательный, но Рей бы и под присягой не смогла сказать, сколько же он все-таки продолжался.

Они разошлись, и Рей вновь оказалась в плену каменных коридоров. Теперь в них было не так темно, но источника освещения она не видела. Путь привел ее в место, которое она опознала как тренировочную площадку - манекены, сложные конструкции, ловушки, в одну из которых Рей чуть не попалась, и, избежав летящего на нее со свистом тяжелого полена, столкнулась с Кайло, который непонятно откуда взялся тут. Впрочем, обсудить вопрос своих таинственных перемещений они не успели, так как снова сработал какой-то механизм, раздался тонкий свист, и Кайло оттолкнул Рей, падая на нее сверху. Рей сумела сгруппироваться при падении, но упавший сверху Рен не был пушинкой, и по тому, как вздрогнуло его тело, Рей поняла, что что-то ударило его сверху. И, кажется, он потерял сознание.

Столкнув его с себя кое-как, Рей перевернула его на спину, приложила ухо к груди и ничего не услышала. Нащупав застежки, Рей стащила с него шлем, чтобы убедиться, что Рен вообще дышит, морально готовая начать делать ему непрямой массаж сердца.

Рен дышал. И смотрел на нее с легкой усмешкой во взгляде. 

\- Ты испугалась за меня, - выдавил он со смешком. - За убийцу и врага.

Рей поняла, что ей сейчас очень сильно хочется его ударить. Она уже испытывала подобные чувства по отношению к По - когда он глупо выделывался, рискуя быть убитым - и к Финну - когда он делал что-то "для чьего-то блага", не поинтересовавшись мнением этих людей (в основном - Рей). Неправильно было испытывать такое к нему - убийце и врагу, как он верно заметил. 

\- Вставай, - сухо бросила ему Рей и поднялась на ноги сама. Но когда она обернулась, чтобы взглянуть на него, там никого не было.

 

***

 

Пробуждение Рей восприняла как очередной переход закрученного сна, и осознала, что не спит, только когда попробовала вытянуть затекшую ногу, которой не чувствовала. Рядом Рен приходил в себя.

Нащупав что-то, мешающее ей нормально сидеть, Рей поняла, что это фонарик, и из интереса попробовала его включить. Желтый лучик разрезал темноту, освещая обваливающиеся стены, осыпавшуюся краску и лепнину.

\- Кажется, - заметил Рен, - нам пора.

И Рей была с ним абсолютно согласна. Она совершенно не удивилась тому, что, когда они двинулись обратно, коридор вывел их прямо к тому помещению, в котором они начали свой путь. Да она бы не удивилась, даже если бы сейчас выяснилось, что все это время они ходили по потолку.

Они вернулись в лагерь к закату. Рей не покидало ощущение, что их возвращения вообще никто не ждал, но рыцари оживились, когда Кайло показался на горизонте.

Отдав несколько распоряжений - так, чтобы Рей не услышала - Кайло вернулся к ней.

\- Если хочешь поесть или умыться, это можно устроить, - сказал он.

\- Умыться да, - ответила Рей. - Поесть... нет, я бы лучше поспала, но не рискну.

\- Идем.

Кайло провел ее в одну из высоких палаток. Судя по числу спальных мест, магистр шиковал и занимал ее в полном одиночестве.

Умывшись, Рей почувствовала, что оживает. Спать хотелось уже не так сильно, и пока умывался Кайло, она с интересом оглядывалась. Хоть это и было временное пристанище, но оно много могло рассказать о его владельце.

Стол, семь стульев, несколько больших немаркированных черных ящиков - интересно, что в них? - походная кровать в углу. Интересно, кровать стандартная или подогнанная под габариты магистра Рен? Рей подошла поближе, прикидывая длину, посмеявшись про себя - постельное белье, разумеется, черное, ну какое же еще.

\- Передумала насчет ночлега?

Рей обернулась, встретившись взглядом с Реном, снявшим свой шлем и многослойный плащ. Кончики волос у него были мокрые, 

\- Нет, - ответила Рей. - Просто оглядываюсь.

\- Присядешь? - Рен кивнул на стулья.

\- Не откажусь, - Рей медленно подошла к столу, отодвинула один из стульев и села. Стоило ей принять сидячее положение, как бодрость улетучилась, а ноги загудели.

Кайло тоже подошел и сел рядом - их разделял угол стола.

\- Никогда не думал, что буду скучать по той чертовой планетке, но на ней было спокойно, - заметил он.

\- Да, - поддержала его Рей. - Отличный вышел бы курорт.

Кайло усмехнулся:

\- Я уловил твой сарказм.

Рей улыбнулась в ответ, но потом ее улыбка пропала, и девушка тихо ответила, глядя в сторону:

\- Я тоже скучала, - почувствовав на себе взгляд Рена, она посмотрела на него, собираясь добавить, что разумеется, скучала по планете, а не по их чудному времяпрепровождению, но Кайло раньше наклонился к ней, перехватывая ее губы своими. И Рей не смогла - и не захотела - отстраниться.

Поднявшись со стула, Кайло привлек ее к себе, нежно пробежав пальцами по ее щеке, и поцеловал снова, подхватывая девушку под бедра и усаживая ее на стол.

Он покрывал поцелуями ее шею и плечи, а Рей притягивала его к себе ближе, взъерошивая его волосы пальцами, жалея, что на них так много одежды, и прежде чем добраться до кожи, придется потратить время, чтобы снять все эти вещи.

\- Ты удивишься, но я скучал по тебе, - прошептал Кайло, прижимаясь лбом к ее лбу, стаскивая с ее плеч лямки футболки.

 

***

 

Прикосновения отзывались жаром на коже, дрожью. Влажные, сильные, нежные - казалось иногда, что он вертел ее, как куклу, а Рей покорно и с удовольствием подчинялась. Она захлебывалась воздухом, когда Кайло был внутри нее, двигался резко, вколачивал ее в постель; по его мокрому лбу стекали капли пота. Рей словно плыла в тумане: она видела свои руки, обвивающие шею Рена, видела его в тусклом свете ночника, чувствовала под пальцами его кожу, в которую хотелось впиться ногтями. Каждое его движение отдавалось в нервных окончаниях по всему телу. Рей хотелось выть, она тихо стонала, уткнувшись Кайло в плечо, пока он остервенело входил в нее, близкий к разрядке. Она уже не хотела ничего чувствовать, ей было слишком хорошо, она слышала шум крови в ушах и испытывала нарастающее вновь возбуждение, которое, если Рена хватит еще хотя бы минут на пять, обернется новым оргазмом, но девушку не покидало ощущение, будто кто-то вытягивает из нее все соки. Будто она распахивает себя с каждым движением, будто горстями раздает что-то важное.

Хотелось сказать ему "Стой!", остановить его и остановиться самой, потому что это неправильно. Быть с ним, соглашаться с ним - неправильный путь, уводящий куда-то, где границы размыты и нет ничего неопределенного... Но не было большего соблазна.

По тонким стенкам палатки метались тени. Если бы Рей прислушалась, она услышала бы отдаленный отзвук разговоров сидящих у костра людей. Желание вновь ощутить сладкую судорогу боролось в ней с желанием прекратить все, остановиться, оттолкнуть от себя Рена.

Но плоть победила, и девушка, вцепляясь в постель, комкая ее пальцами, двигалась навстречу Кайло, хныча от предвкушения. И когда он кончил, Рей кончила вслед за ним, чувствуя надрывистые влажные движения внутри.

 

***

 

Рей проснулась поздним утром от гула двигателей. В палатке она была одна. Буквально - все, что там осталось, это Рей и кровать, на которой она спала. Торопливо натянув одежду, девушка выглянула и увидела знакомый транспортник Сопротивления, приземлившийся рядом.

Больше никого на поляне не было, только вытоптанная и выжженная трава да холодное седое кострище.

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил По, выбравшись из корабля. Следом за ним ВВ-8 подкатился к Рей и ткнулся ей в ноги, возмущенно пиликая. – Мы поймали твой сигнал.

\- Я его не отправляла, - ответила Рей. – Я проспала весь вечер, ночь и утро, так что это сделали они, - девушка оглядела следы стоянки. – Смылись вместе с темнотой…

\- Но ты в порядке? – повторил По.

\- В полном. Где Финн? – произнеся его имя, Рей почувствовала, что ее щеки слегка заалели.

\- Ждет нас на базе. Беспокоится, - ответил Дэмерон. - Собирай свои вещи, и валим отсюда, меня эта планета совсем не вдохновляет.

Рей отыскала свой рюкзак там же, где и оставила его, забросила его на плечо и поспешила к кораблю. Он чувствовала себя уставшей, и больше всего на свете хотела заснуть снова. Так она, наверное, и поступит - поспит, пока они будут лететь до базы. Потому что интуиция подсказывала ей - скоро начнется такое, что лишний час сна станет непозволительной роскошью.


End file.
